Anna Stormcloak
by jen12040
Summary: Ulfric lead a powerful rebellion, but it was bound to end. The Imperial's and the Dragonborn killed him... but unknowingly to all, Ulfric Stormcloak had a young daughter. How will this affect the history of Skyrim? Not even Talos may know
1. Hiding

Hey all! This is my first fanfiction so I could use any advice or criticism. I do not own any of the characters from Skyrim, but I do own my OC's. Enjoy the story!

Anna watched from below the throne as three imperials entered the palace. She knew she wasn't supposed to be there, her father had especially told her to remain in her room, her secret room far above where she now sat. But she couldn't, how could he expect her to? In a manner of moments, her life could change completely, and yet she was supposed to stay in her room? No, she would be here; she had to be here, to see for herself how this moment would turn out. She had snuck out of her room when she knew her father had left. She knew all the secret passages of this ancient building, plus she was light on her feet, unlike most twelve year olds. Before long she had made it to the base of the throne. She ran her hands along the bottom searching for the secret handle. As she reached the left side she felt the small handle. She gave it a small tug, opening a small passage beneath the throne. She squeezed through the small hole and lifted the small door, sealing herself in. She could only guess that this was used as a hiding place in the past, for there was some ancient magic on the bricks that allowed her to see through to the hall, yet no one could see in. She waited there until now.

Now that she was here, however, she wasn't so sure she had made the right choice. The three people who had just entered the palace scared her. She wasn't sure why however, they were just two men and a woman, her father had at least ten soldiers not to mention his gruff looking right hand man. Surely these three people didn't stand a chance against all of these men. Still, none of her father's men moved as these three imperials walked to the throne where her father sat. The man leading them, dressed in red and gold light armor spoke first.

"Ulfric Storm Cloak!" He said firmly, "You are guilty of insurrection, murder of imperial citizens, the assassination of King Torygg, and high treason against the Empire. It's over."

It's over. What did that mean? Were they going to kill her father? They couldn't, her father couldn't die. Before she could get a grip on her thoughts, Galmar, her father's right had man growled back, "Not while I'm still breathing, it's not!" Anna felt a surge of hope as he said this. Galmar was strong, maybe the only man she knew who was stronger than her father, not to mention that he was ten times more stubborn. All of her hope melted out of her as she was a look of announce cross this man's face. He wasn't even scared! He saw Galmar, this huge powerful man, as nothing more than an annoyance. How? What power did he have to have so much confidence?

"Step aside Galmar; we are here to accept Ulfric's surrender." This time it was the woman who spoke. She looked like a fierce warrior, though Anna knew Galmar could easily crush her with his bare hands. Despite her fierce look, Anna concluded that she must be insane. Her father would never surrender; he would fight until his dying breath. She knew this, which is why she was not surprised when her father replied, "I'll never surrender Skyrim into the hands of a corrupt and dying empire." Her father loved Skyrim, and would do anything to free her. Of course, that is why her life would change on this day. She knew it, she could wish as hard as she wanted for a different outcome, but deep down she knew how this day would end. The woman spoke, obvious disgust in her voice, "Skyrim doesn't belong to you, Ulfric."

Anna knew better. The Nords of Skyrim loved her father; they looked up to him to free them from the clutch of the Empire. Her father in return loved the land and wanted nothing more than freedom for her. Skyrim didn't belong to Ulfric Stormcloak, Ulfric Stormcloak was Skyrim.

"No, but I belong to her." Ulfric proudly said.

"Enough!" The man in gold yelled, "You are traitors and you will die traitors' deaths. Stand down and face public execution, or advance and face summary execution by my hands. It matters not to me. Either way I will be sending your heads back to Cyrodiil." The thought of her father's head on a spike make Anna sick to the stomach. She tried with all her might to focus on the seen in front of her.

"Well," She heard Galmar speak. He sounded almost excited for the inevitable battle, "What are we waiting for?"

Before anyone could react, Galmar swung his mighty battle hammer. Anna knew he hit his mark as she heard a sickening crunch of steel and flesh followed by a scream of pain. Anna was right; Galmar crushed the life out of Imperial woman. The man in the gold armor screamed in outrage as he saw his ally go down with ease.

"So much for Imperial might," her father mocked. He swung his enchanted axe; The Imperial could barely raise his axe in time to block. Ulfric continued to shower this Imperial with a barrage of attacks. Somehow each was blocked, but there was no way this man would be able to go on the offensive. Ulfric was merely tiring him so that when the moment was right he could deliver the final blow. Anna could see the Imperial's blows slowing, while her father's stayed strong and quick. Before her eyes, she saw her dad hit his opponent's sword out of his hands and swung the death blow to the general. Except the blow never met its mark. Instead a single word echoed through the room.

_FUS-RO-DAH_

Galmar flew through the room and slammed into Ulfric. Anna had completely lost track of the third man. He was dressed in plain leather armor, but he had a huge ebony sword. And he had the voice. While Anna had been focusing on her dad, he had killed all ten Stormcloak soldiers. But how? He didn't use voice until now, and a two handed sword was slow. With such light armor, he should have easily been over taken.

"Ah… Dragonborn, it's about time you helped me out. Now let's take care of these two fools." Anna could see a mad hunger in the Dragonborn eyes. This man delighted in killing, that much was clear.

"There is no need for your help, Tullius; I will take care of this myself." The man smiled raising his sword.

"Right. Then get to it." Despite the harshness in his voice Anna could tell he feared this Dragonborn. She looked over to her father and Galmar, who had both gotten up. Galmar looked as though he was going to say something to the Dragonborn, but before he could utter a word another shout filled the room.

_WULD_

One minute the Dragonborn was standing twenty feet from Galmar, the next moment his huge ebony sword was buried his is gut. A low moan except from the huge man's lips, his eyes rolled back. Anna almost screamed as she saw the insane smile on the Dragonborn's lips. With one fluent motion he lifted his sword and split Galmar, the huge strong warrior in two.

"You bastered!" Ulfric yelled.

_FUS-RO-DAH_

Her father used his own shout, blasting the Dragonborn back through the air. Using no recovery time, Ulfric charged the Dragonborn, Axe raised. With inhuman speed he brought the axe down, yet somehow his target was able to raise the huge sword in time. This man, this Dragonborn was somehow able to swing his sword as fast as her father, despite its size. The only difference between the two men was Ulfric had a stern frown on his face while the Dragonborn had a wild smile. Then she heard it, a low laugh. It started small and almost silent, but slowly it got louder and louder until the Dragonborn was full on laughing like a mad man. Ulfric was obviously getting frustrated, as his strikes became more and more frantic and uncoordinated. With one skilled move, the Dragonborn hooked his sword underneath Ulfric's axe, and tore it from his grip. Anna watched as the Dragonborn kicked him over lifted his arms and stabbed her father in the gut. She heard him grunt as the ebony bit through his flesh.

The general grinned and walked toward Ulfric, "Well Ulfric, you can't escape from me this time." He now stood over Anna's father and drew his sword again, "Any last requests before I send you to… to wherever you people go before you die." Anna knew this time would come, but now that it was here all she wanted to do was jump out and stop these men. Of course, she was fully aware there was nothing she could do even if she did come out of her hiding place.

"Let the Dragonborn do it. It'll make for a better song." Her father had always loved the songs and stories, so it shouldn't have been a surprise that Anna's father would want the legendary Dragonborn to end his life. Except this was no legendary hero, this Dragonborn was a monster.

"Song or not I just want it done." The general replied, his voice a mixture of annoyance and boredom.

The Dragonborn's voice send chills down Anna's back. It sounded joyful, happy, and murderous, "I'll gladly do it." The general nodded and moved to hand the Dragonborn his sword, "Here take my sword I-"

"There will be no need Tullius." The Dragonborn lifted his huge sword. Anna wanted to look away. Every fiber in her being told her to close her eyes, but she was paralyzed. She watched with wide eyes as the huge sword dropped and disconnected the jarl of Windhelm's head from his body. She watched as the body dropped, and the head fly off because of the momentum on the sword. She watched the head roll across the floor, until it came to rest with the jarls lifeless eyes facing the Throne. To Anna, it looked like the dead jarl was looking straight through the brinks and into her young soul. Her father, Jarl of Windhelm, leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, and mighty warrior, was dead.

I tried to keep the scene where Ulfric dies like it is in the game. I know I changed a few things but hopefully that added to the story. Anyways please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can and hopefully the next chapter will be longer! Thanks!


	2. The Light

I do not own Skyrim or any of the characters or ideas that I do use in this story. The only think I own is Anna. Enjoy!

Anna's small feet slapped against the cold stone. She didn't know where she was going; her legs seemed to have a mind of their own. Her mind was in a daze, she didn't even know why she turned into the warmth of the library. She felt the warm furs that covered this room on the sole of her feet. Slowly she walked into the room, she didn't know what would be ahead of her, but her legs continued to take her forward. She turned; ahead of her was Ulfric Stormcloak, her father, alive. He was hunched over a table, like he often did when he was having war counsel with his advisers. Her face lit up, a smile stretching across her face. She tried to call out for her father, but her voice refused to work. She ran toward him, and yet she never seemed to be getting closer, tears swelled up in her eyes as all attempts to see the face of her father failed. She sank to her knees, defeated, feeling alone. Then the laughing began. That insane, murderous laughing. It echoed through the whole room, even when Anna pushed her hands against her ears the laughter rang through her head. Tears running down her face, she turned to her father, hoping for any type of comfort. Only when she looked, her father's body was on the ground, headless. She tried to scream but no sound came out of her opened mouth. She looked around the room and saw her father's head on a spike, his blood dripping down the stick. The eyes of Ulfric Stormcloak stared into Anna, burning into her. It was as if it was looking at her very soul. It felt as though there was a fire within her, as if she was combusting from the inside out. She couldn't bare the pain. It would be so much better to just die, to feel nothingness. The fire spread throughout her body, she took a deep breath to let out one final breath, one final scream. Finally her voice returned to her as she let out all the pain and hurt in that one scream. Once the last of her breath had left her, she closed her eyes, and let the blackness overtake her.

Anna opened her eyes, her breath was frantic, she could feel the sheets on her bed sticking to her sweaty body. A dream. Of course that was only a dream, and yet she could still feel the eyes digging into her soul and hear laughter ringing in her ears, it was maddening. It didn't even help when she reminded herself that her father had been dead for over five years.

A lot had changed since that fatal day. After her father had died, Anna had no idea what to do. Anyone who had known her identity was now died. Not knowing what to do, she had wandered Windhelm, stealing food and anything else she had needed to survive. She had never been on her own before, so she didn't have the best skills for surviving on her own. Within a week, the imperials had caught her stealing food from one of the stalls. They figured she was an orphan so they sent her in a carriage down to Riften to be taken care of in Honorhall orphanage. It honestly hadn't been bad living there for the last five years.

Shaking her thoughts away from the dream she lifted her blankets from her in one swift motion. She threw her legs off her bed and padded across the room to the front hall. Next to the door was a pile of old leather shoes, each belonging to a different child. Anna dug through the pile until she found her own pair. She had drawn the bear of the Stormcloak on the heel of the shoe to remind her where she came from. It was risky; since Ulfric had been killed the Stormcloak rebellion had been all but stopped. The few soldiers that had survived had no leader to rally behind. For the last five years Stormcloaks and sympathizers had been hunted down and killed. But she wouldn't be ashamed or scared for wearing her father's symbol. Quickly she pulled the shoes on and slipped out the door.

Immediately she felt the cold air of Skyrim bite into her skin, making goose bumps appear all over her body. All she had on was a thin brown dress that only barely covered her knees. Despite the cold, she could feel her head start to clear. Tucking her hands under her arm pits she took off across the stone path. She had no real distention; she just needed to get the dream, and that laughter out of her head. With a quick pace she rounded into the market square. Riften had never been the safest of cities, with thieves and cutthroats often making their bases in the ratways, so whenever Anna went out on these walks, she thought it was safest to stay in the area with the most guards. She walked around the circle a few times, when she saw a light coming from the sewer area. Her curiosity got the better of her as she found herself almost involuntarily approaching the light. She got to the railing covering the edge of the path. The light seemed to be coming from under the water, but she couldn't make out what was making the light from so far away.

She soon found herself flying down the steps to get to the murky water. Normally she would never come to this part of town at night, but for a reason she didn't know the light drew her in. Finally she reached the walkway next to the water and peered into the water. The light seemed to be dimmer from when she first saw it, but no matter how long she stared into the water, she just couldn't make out what it was. She didn't know why she wanted to see what this light was so bad, but something about it peek her curiosity like nothing she had ever seen before. Knowing she would never be satisfied until she knew what the light was Anna slipped off her shoes and slid into the waist deep water. It was freezing and it stuck like none other. Anna wrinkled her nose as the stench of the water hit her. Taking a deep breath she dived into the deeper water and swam toward the light. It looked as though the light was coming from the bottom of the sewer water, however the closer she got, the dimmer the light seemed to become. Soon she could see what was emulating the light. It was an axe, a steel one by the look of it. When she got close enough to grab it, the light disappeared, leaving just a dim glow of an enchantment on the axe.

Anna breath was running out, so she grabbed the axe and kicked off the bottom. The water was not very deep, but the axe added a lot of weight to her small body. She was a Nord, but for some reason she had not inherited the strength and height of most Nords. She had to kick as hard as she could in order to move at all. Her lungs were burning for air when finally her head broke the surface. She gulped up air, but had to continue to kick to keep her head above water. Using all of her strength she threw the axe to the stretch of path along the sewer water. The axe hit the ground with a small cling, than slid next to the wall. With all of that weight removed she was able to swim to the walkway with ease. When she reached the waist high water she threw her arms on the walkway and rested her head on the wood. She let herself take in deep long breaths, despite the smell of the water around and on her. Finally her heart had finished pounding, and her breath had slowed, she now wanted to look at this axe. She was about to lift herself up when she heard footsteps approaching her. Before she could move, a strong hand grabbed her back and lifted her out of the water with ease. Anna started kicking and swinging her arms, trying to make this person with an iron grasp let her go. When she was lifted up to the wood, the man gently set her down. Quickly Anna looked up, wiping her wet blond hair out of her eyes. Above her was a young Imperial guard.

"Are you okay girl?" the man sounded kind, but still had the stuffiness that all Imperials had in their voice. Despite this man's kindness Anna had to intention of talking to this guy, after all he was an Imperial, and it was Imperials that killed her father. So she just looked away and got up. Without saying a word, she started walking to where she had taken off her shoes. "Girl. Are you ok?"

Anna turned and just glared at him, trying to make it clear that she didn't want anything to do with him. She wasn't even in trouble when he picked her up, she was just resting. Stupid Imperial. The man didn't seem to get it, as he followed her to where she had set her shoes. She plopped down next to them and slid them on her feet. The guard was now looming above her. "You're an orphan huh? What are you doing all the way out here?" He sat down next to her as if he was an old friend. Anna didn't even bother to look at him; she just got up and walked toward the stairs where she had thrown the axe. While she was walking, her foot caught on a board. It makes her twist her ankle and fall to the ground. The guard was there before she could get up, "Are you okay? Did you hurt your ankle?" He reached out and grabbed Anna's ankle. When he did, he saw the bear of the Stormcloak's on her ankle.

"You're a Stormcloak sympathizer?" The man's voice grew icy cold. Panic started to spread through Anna's body, "Girl, do you know what this symbol means?"

Anna knew that if she answered this wrong her life could be forfeit, but she would never deny her father's symbol. "Yes." She spoke for this first time. The guards face was emotionless. Anna winced as he grabbed her by the arm. She heard him whisper beneath his breath, "I hate my job sometimes." She tried to pull away from the man, but he refused to let go. He dragged her over so and made her kneel so that her head was forward and she was facing down into the water.

"It is my duty as an Imperial solider so kill any Stormcloak or their sympathizers. I'm sorry girl, but in the name of the Emperor I will take your life." Anna couldn't believe it. What had been the point to live his long only to die because she proudly carried her father's symbol around on the heel of her shoe? She heard the guard draw his sword. Fear flooded into her body as she struggled to free herself from this man's grip. "Stay still girl! It won't be a clean cut if you move so much!" Anna replied with a scream. Of course no one heard her. In Riften, you take care of yourself or you die.

Guard sighed, "Talos let this be a clean kill." He swung his arm down, aiming for Anna's neck. When he did, however, his grip on her loosened. Anna slipped out from his hands, making him miss and cut his own hand. Anna slid from here she was kneeling and found herself next to the axe. With adrenaline running through her blood, she picked up the axe and swung it with all her might at the guard. The steel bit into the guard's chest with a sickening crunch. Blood splashed into her face as the solider stared down at her in disbelief. He looked down at the axe still buried in his chest, then let out a moan. His eyes rolled back as and he, and the axe, fell into the murky water.

Anna didn't know what to think. She had just killed a guard and there was blood all over her. Quickly she looked around to see if anyone had seen her kill the guard, but of course no one was around. She knew she had to get the blood off of her, so she dived in the water. Once she was in she rubbed the blood off of her face and hands. She thought about getting the axe but thought better than that. She jumped back on the wooden path and ran back to the orphanage. No one saw her. No one would know of her crime. She was safe; nothing linked her to the death of that young man. But that didn't matter. When she laid down on her bed the man's face burned in her mind. She knew she was safe, but then why couldn't she stop the tears from running down her face.

Thanks so much for the review! I really appreciate it. If you read this and decide you like it, or even if you didn't please leave a review. This is my first fanfiction so I could use any advice or constructive criticism.


	3. Adoption

I do not own Skyrim or any of its places or characters. I do own the few OC's that I put in here though.

"Up, up, up!" Anna jerked awake. She could feel dried salt along her checks where her tears had dried. Events from the previous nights filled her mind, the light, the axe, and the guard. The guard who was now rotting beneath the water. Anna wanted nothing more than to just fall back to sleep, and to forget everything. She closed her eyes again and pulled her head under her warm blanket. It was her warm cocoon. However this warmth was soon peeled back. Anna unwillingly opened her eyes to see the concerned face of Constance. She was a kind woman who put all of her heart and soul into the children at Honorhall. When Anna had arrived at Honorhall when she was twelve Constance had just become the owner. She was new and inexperienced, but she always had a kind heart.

"Anna, are you ok? Did you have another nightmare?" Constance was a kind woman, but Anna hated being treated like one of the younger orphans.

"Yeah," Anna simply replied. She had no intention of telling Constance of what had transpired the night before, she had no intention of telling anyone.

"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" Anna knew that she had the best intentions, but still she couldn't stand being treated like she was still twelve.

"I'm fine." Anna slow got up and rubbed her eyes. As she got up, she smelled the stink of the sewer water that still cling to her. Wrinkling up her nose she turned toward Constance, "May I have permission to take a bath?" Orphanages weren't very popular in Skyrim, which meant that they weren't well funded. Since money was so scarce, it was rare for any child to bath more than a few times a month. Even so, Anna could barely stand how she smelled. Constance leaned forward and sniffed in. Anna could tell that she was trying not to be rude, but her face betrayed her as it wrinkled in disgust.

"What have you been doing?" Anna just shrugged. "Yes well you had better go clean up. You only have about an hour because someone is coming by to adopt some of you children."

"Ok, thank you." Anna turned on her heel and headed toward the bathroom. She hated it when people came by to adopt some of the kids. They always looked for the tallest and the strongest of the children, after all who wants to have a weak child? Since Anna had always been about a head shorter than the average Nord she was never chosen. Now she was seventeen, only a few months away from being able to go out into the world and live on her own. There was no way in oblivion that anyone would adopt her. But that's not what she really hated. What she hated was that every time someone came by, she lost a brother or sister. Her only family now was the other children at Honorhall, so every time someone adopted a kid, she lost a sibling. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't help how she felt.

Anna stepped into the bathroom, looking around for logs. Anna moved in a well-used routine, throwing logs under the tub as well as smaller sticks. Within minutes she had a nice fire burning beneath the tub, warming the water. Normally Anna would have waited until the water heated more, but she just couldn't stand the smell coming off her flesh. Quickly she peeled her dress off and sank into the simi-warm water. She sighed as she could feel dirt and grime wash off her body. The tub was just the right size for her, so she was able to stretch out and sink deep into the water. It had been too long since she had relaxed in clean water. She loved the feeling of the water slowly getting warmer around her. Once it got to the perfect temperature, she splashed some water on the already dying fire, extinguishing it. For the next few minutes she scrubbed herself down, trying to get all of the putrid smell off her body. When she was satisfied with what she had done, she emptied the tub and reached for her clean dress. It was her only decent looking one; it was done in typical Skyrim fashion, with many layers of thick fabric. Its colors were a dull red and tan. Once she was fully dressed, she braided her blond hair, making her look somewhat presentable. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she could hear all the children scurrying about, making themselves look as good as possible so that they could possibly be the one who gets to be put in a family today. She remembered the days that she was like those children, so eager to win the approval of any one so that she could have a real home. But this was her home now, and she would be kidding herself if she thought she would be picked as the lucky one to go to a new home.

"Children!" Constance yelled, "Children come now, line up, he is almost here!" All of the children, including Anna lined up, from oldest to youngest. Anna was at the head of the line, a small three year old boy was at the end. Constance ran outside so that she could greet whoever was coming. As soon as she exited, the children started murmuring among themselves, each excited to see who this person who would be adopting one of them was.

As soon as the door started opening, a hush fell over all. Constance walked in with a huge smile on her face, followed by a huge man.

"Children, this is Edgar Whitehorn. He owns a new lumber yard near Whiterun. As you might have heard, the old lumber master was killed, by… well he was killed, and this man has taken up the business. He would like to adopt a young man and a young woman." Anna knew what this meant. This man wasn't looking for a son and daughter; he was looking for some free help. But he would provide a home and food, plus valuable experience in the real world, so it could be worse.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Edgar smiled, "I wish I could take you all home, but I have room for only two." People often said this to make the other children feel better if they didn't get chosen. The huge man started walking down the line the orphans had made. He glanced for only a second at Anna before he moved on. In the end he chose Aled, a fifteen year old Nord boy, and Sarfora, a young Imperial girl. Anna could see disappointment and sadness on some of the younger kids. Edgar thanked Constance, then left, never to be seen again.

As soon as that man and his new children were out of sight, everyone dispersed. Some of the kids started playing games with one another, while others just went back to bed to sleep. Anna however knew what she was going to do. She had noticed that one of her friends had not been present while Edgar was here, and she was sure where he had gone. She quietly slipped into the front hall, where she grabbed her shoes and exited the door. As soon as she was outside, she hopped into her shoes, than nearly sprinted across a bridge next to Honorhall. The path took her to a house, it technically was owned by the Thane of Riften, but whoever that was never saw it fit to visit this place. Anna tested the handles, as she expected the door was unlocked. Quietly she opened the door and peered inside. The place appeared to be empty. As Anna entered she slipped her shoes off so that she could be as quite as possible. Slowly she crept threw the house, carefully stepping so that she was silent as a mouse. She soon saw that no one was in the house, which meant one thing. Quickly she climbed down the stairs of the empty house and kneeled next to the back door. Slowly, she cracked the door, as she expected her friend was setting on the docks behind the house. Anna slipped through the door, still making no sound. She creped behind him, raised her shoe, and hit him in the back as hard as she could. Aventus Aretino nearly fell off the dock.

Aventus was nearly a legend at Honorhall. Anna had heard that the woman who ran Honorhall before Constance, Grelod, beat, hurt, and basically made all the children slaves. Occasionally some of the children would go missing, never to be seen again. Aventus one day had found a book about the Dark Brotherhood in the office of Grelod and showed it to his friends. They had decided to do a black sacrament on Grelod; however they didn't have any of the supplies. Aventus decided to make the long track back to his hometown, Windhelm, where he gathered the supplies and preformed the ritual. It had worked, within days, Grelod was dead. Aventus, not being able to take care of himself at such a young age, had returned to Honorhall a hero.

That small boy, that savior of the orphanage had changed much over these five years. He was no longer a small Imperial boy, but now a broad chested, and strong young man who towered over Anna. She was sure that he had Nord blood in him, since he was nearly as tall as the pure blooded Nords. Now this huge man was smiling at her, "Hey Anna, how are you?" This legend was nothing but polite.

"Good enough, so I noticed you weren't in Honorhall this morning." She plopped down next to him smiling.

"Eh, they never notice either of us anyways, besides it was a nice morning."

"Yeah I suppose," Anna unconsciously began to examine her nails. "You know we will both be getting out of Honorhall at the same time." Aventus and Anna had their birthday the same month. Once a child turned 18 they were no longer able to stay in Honorhall. Not many kids make it to the age without being adopted, but the few who do are given a small amount of money, than are sent off into the world.

"That's true." Aventus just looked across the water.

"You know," Anna was getting nervous now. She knew what she wanted to say, but she wasn't sure how her friend would react, "It might be easier if we stuck together." Her cheeks turned red as she suggested this. Aventus turned toward her, seemingly unmoved by her suggestion.

"Well of course we are, we're family." Yeah. Family. Well, Anna thought, family is better than nothing. So she smiled and started to open her mouth when both Anna and Aventus heard the front door slam close. Both of them stood up quickly unsure what to do. They had never seen the owner of this house before, never in the five years they had been in Riften.

Then she heard it. The laughter, the same laughter that she had heard over five years ago.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are." There was no mistake. It was him, the man who killed her father. All reason left her body as it was replaced with rage. This was the monster who had changed her life but ending her fathers. She started toward the back door, intent of throwing the door open and attacking that man in any way that she could, but before she could move more than a fooy, Aventus grabbed her and jumped into the water. Before she could raise her voice in protest her head was covered with water. She was choking back water as it filled her mouth. Instinct kicked in as she started swimming toward the shore. Aventus had already made it when she clumsily crawled to the shore and collapsed. After a few moments she had her energy back. She looked up to see Aventus only a few feet away, looking concerned. Anger with him filled her, she ran up to him and started pounding his chest, shouting, "Why, why, why? Why did you pull me in?" She hated that tears were pouring onto her checks. Why was she so weak?

Aventus grabbed her wriest, and pulled them to her side. He was confused, why did she want to go confront the man. The logical thing to do for him was to get away before the man could find them. When Anna finished shouting, Aventus looked into teary eyes. "What's the matter Anna?"

Anna looked down, ashamed for getting so mad at Aventus when he was only trying to help her. She couldn't think of any way to explain her actions, other than the truth. So in a barely audible voice she said, "He killed my father."

Aventus didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure there was anything he could say to comfort this weeping girl. So he said nothing, instead he just put his arms around Anna and held her tight. He had a million questions going through his head like, how did she know the Thane of Riften? How did she know it was this man who killed her father? Despite the questions, he stayed silent and held her until her crying had ceased.

When her tears had stopped Anna looked up into Aventus's eyes. She started to apologize for falling apart on him, but he just put his finger to her lips to silence her. Without uttering a sound, but with all the gentleness and kindness in the world, Aventus lead Anna back to Honorhall, back to home. Despite being wet from head to toe, and having puffy eyes from crying, Anna felt safe, and comfortable. That is until they entered Honorhall. As soon as they entered, they saw the children lined up, as if there was someone coming by to adopt a child. As Aventus and Anna entered the common room they saw an elderly man with long perfect white hair and a hard face, probably from long past wars. The minute he saw Anna, he pointed his figure at her and said with a rough voice, "I would like her."

To be continued! Thanks for the review! Even one review makes me excited about another chapter so that's so much! Please leave a review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't or any suggestions on my writing! Thanks!


	4. A New Life

I do not own Skyrim nor any places or characters I use in this story except for my OC's. Enjoy!

There Anna stood. Soaked from head to toe, her eyes puffy, and her mouth wide open. It took a moment or two before Anna could even respond, "What?" Was all she could finally say.

"He would like to take you home dear!" Constance spoke up. She was beaming, her excitement obvious in her voice. How could she be so happy? She should know that Anna had no intention of leaving Honorhall until she was eighteen! Who would want her anyways, she could leave her guardians protection the minute she turned eighteen, which was only in two months. Anna found that she couldn't speak. She looked up at Aventus. She saw him staring coldly at the old man, his jaw clenched. Was he mad?

Her head snapped back to the old man as he began to speak again, "I'm a hunter, and I just want some companionship for the last few years of my life." All Anna could think of was that the man who had killed her father was in this very city, and yet here this man was, taking what might be the only chance she would have for vengeance. This couldn't be happening to her! She had to say something; she had to think of some way to get this man to leave her here. Before she could speak, she heard Aventus's voice behind her.

"You don't look like a type of man looking for companionship." Anna could hear the ice in his voice. Was he defending her? Did he actually have feelings for her, or was she just protecting her like he would a sister?

"What this man does or does not look like is none on our concern." Constance rebuked her voice harsh.

The older man held up his hand, "It's ok, what's your name boy?"

"… Aventus." He had hesitated but he gave his name to the old man.

"Aventus, huh. Hm. I think I could use you. Constance, I would like to adopt this young man as well." Anna felt Aventus tense up. She looked back and saw that his face was a solid mask. Whatever he was feeling, he was concealing it.

"Thank you so much! Well Anna, Aventus, go pack up your stuff, you now have a family." Anna didn't move. Her body was paralyzed. For the second time, her life was being turned upside down. The first time was because she lost a father, this time was because she was getting a new one. She didn't know if she stood there for just a few minutes, or if she stood there for an hour. Finally, she felt Aventus lead her to their common room. In a daze, Anna started stuffing her belongings in a bag. For living eighteen years she had very little. When she stuffed her brown thin dress in her bag, she could smell the scent of sewer still clinging to the cloth. She didn't care though, nothing really mattered. She had to start her life all over again and in a way she didn't want. Soon all of her belongings were packed. She took one last look around the room. She had been excited to leave for a while now, but she had wanted to leave to live her own life, not go and live with someone else. Aventus approached behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"It'll be ok as long as we stick together." Anna just nodded, enjoying Aventus's strong arms around her. In too little time, they were heading back to the old man. He led them out of the orphanage, and out of Riften. None of them said a word as the three of them boarded a small boat. The old man rowed the boat, his large muscles rippling every time the paddles flowed through the water. Still in a daze, Anna watched as Riften became smaller and smaller, until it was no longer in sight.

With no words being said, the old man led the two onto the land and into the forest. The branches got thicker and thinker, until Anna could hardly move without scratching herself on the long dark branches. She was sure Aventus was having an even harder time, since he was so much bigger. One minute Anna was stumbling in a thick of branches, the next she was suddenly in a clearing. There was a tent made of furs in one end of the clearing, and a table with meat from dead animals. Right next to that table was a chest full of bows, obviously used for hunting. There were various poles throughout the camp that had animal skin, tanning. It was obvious that this man had been hunting in this area for a while.

Anna turned to the old man ready to start asking questions about the new life that she would be living, but the minute she turned toward him he through a long straight stick at her. It hit her hands before it slammed into the ground. Her checked burned in embarrassment as she looked down at what he thrown at her. She noticed that it was a wooden practice sword. Hesitantly she picked up the sword and questionably looked at the old man.

"They say that Ulfric Stormcloak was born a great fighter, that he inherited his skills from his father. Let's see if the same has happened to you." Before Anna could speak, the old man charged with surprising agility. He swung his own practice sword in a vertical arc, faster then she thought was possible from a man his age. Anna was only barely able to raise the wood in her hand in time to block. She almost smiled as wood hit wood, but she was given no time to celebrate. The old man swung his sword again and again, faster than a man half his age. Anna had no hope of blocking the series of attacks. Wood connected with her soft flesh time and time again. Anna tried to keep up with her elder, but no matter how fast she moved, this man moved twice as fast. With one baseball like hit, the man sent Anna sprawling on her backside. Frustrated she dropped her sword and started rubbing various places on her body. She hurt from head to toe, there seemed to be no place this man had missed in those few minutes of dueling.

"Well… that was disappointing. You are very weak girl." He did not say this unkindly, but rather matter-of-factly.

"Well what did you expect? I'm an orphan, not a warrior!" Anna snapped back.

"I expected the daughter of Ulfric Stormcloak. I thought she would be strong, not small and weak." Again he did not say this with even a hint of anger or unkindness, but as if he was just truly saying what he thought. The old man just sighed, "As you are now, you could never even touch me." He turned his back and walked toward his tent. What had been a fast and strong warrior was replaced with a slow old looking man. "Go clean yourself up girl, there's a river just a few minutes east."

Anger filled Anna. So what that she was small? Did everyone have to be big and strong? She clenched her fist. In a sudden fit of rage she grabbed her wooden sword and charged at the man. She might not have been strong, but she had spent so much time sneaking while she was at Honorhall that her movement was practically silent. The old man never even knew she was behind him. With no hesitation she swung the sword with all her might, putting every bit of her anger in this one strike. The sword hit his back with a loud crack

Before Anna could react the old man turned and swung his sword. The piece of wood connected with her face with such speed that the sword broke in half. She saw black as she collapsed on the ground. She could feel a warm liquid dripping down her face. She could hear someone shout something. She was slightly aware of a large mass jumping over her and slamming into the old man before she was swallowed by the blackness completely.

Anna was seated on a small wooden chair with a round table in front of her. She was surrounded by light on all sides. Wherever she was it was completely silent, despite that something about this bright place made her feel at ease. She looked around her, but there seemed to be nothing else for miles around her. She was about to get up when an unmistakable voice broke the silence, "Anna, my daughter." She quickly turned her head. Behind her stood Ulfric Stormcloak, her father. The minute she set her eyes on him the light turned into a small room that was decorated as if for a king.

"Dad?" Anna could feel hot tears filling her eyes. She tried to wipe them away. She had to be strong for her dad, she couldn't fall apart.

"Anna, I am so sorry for leaving you; however Skyrim needed me, just as she now needs you." He kneeled down in front of her and reached out to cup her check. She could feel the warm from his hands as he stroked her check.

"But how? You have never talked to me in another other dreams?" Anna was afraid to closer her eyes, even to blink, for fear that when she opened them again her father would, like so many dreams before, be headless.

"This is no dream. This is Sovngarde; I have been allowed to visit you for just a short time." Ulfric look into her eyes. Oh how Anna had missed those eyes, the grey eyes that carried so much love, but also so much concern. "Skyrim suffers under the hand of the emperor. She must be saved, and only a Stormcloak can do this. It must be you, my daughter."

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had no military training, and she definitely didn't know how to please a crowd to rally around her. "But, how?"

"It will be hard, but by Talos you will succeed where I have failed." Anna just looked up at her father, speechless. Just a few hours ago she had been living in Honorhall as an orphan nobody knew, now her father, who had been dead for over five years was asking her to save a country, a country that not even he could free. She looked helplessly up into his face. All doubts, all fear melted out of her as she looked into her father.

"For now, just become strong, the time is not right yet, but the day will come when Skyrim will once again rally under the banner of Stormcloak. They will strike with more power and bravery than ever before. This time Skyrim will crush the Imperial's!" Anna nodded. She still didn't know if this was just a dream or if she was really in Sovngarde but this sounded just like her father, always concerned about Skyrim more than anything else.

Ulfric pulled her into a huge bear hug and whispered into her ear, "I am sorry to put this burden upon you, but you can do it, after all, you have the blood of a Stormcloak." Anna squeezed her father, not wanting the moment to end. She didn't know if this was real or not, but for the first time in five years, she was able to see her father's face, and hear his voice. She stayed there, hugging the big man until her eyes closed, and for the second time that day, the blackness overtook her.

To be continued…

Thanks so much for the reviews! As always, please review wither you liked it or not! I could always use pointers! Thanks!


	5. Training

I do not own Skyrim or any of the characters or places from the game. The only characters I own are my OC's

The dream was sweet. Reality hurt. Anna was dimly aware that she was lying on some sort of pad, some furs perhaps. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't her bed. Where was she? What happened? She tried to recall the events that had led to her, lying here in this bed. Her thoughts were interrupted as she hears scrambling somewhere nearby. What was that? A roar shot through the air, followed by a crack as what sounded like two stick collided. Stick. No a wooden sword. Suddenly it all rushed back to her. Being chosen by the old man, being led out to the middle of a forest, and sparring with the old man.

Slow Anna opened her eyes. She was in a hide tent, covered by what looked like furs of some large animal, a bear maybe. She reached up and felt her face. She had a cut above her eye, though it seemed to be sealed and healing nicely. She could tell by the soreness around her eye that she probably had a black eye. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest, thinking about the dream she had just experienced. Was it real? She wanted to believe it was, she really did, yet she just couldn't. Anna leaned forward and set her forehead on the top of her knees. She was just a seventeen year old girl, why was life so complicated already? Life had always been hard for Anna, but at least she knew where she stood and at least had a hint of a plan. Now her life was turned upside down in so many ways that she just wasn't sure what to do.

With these thoughts going through her head she didn't hear the sparring outside cease, nor did she hear the heavy footsteps approach the tent. Anna looked up, startled, as the old man entered the tent. "Aw sleeping beauty has awoken."

Anna had no idea what to say to this old man who had forced his way into her life. "Eh, hey." Her elder walked over so he was next to her. He sat down heavily and looked right into Anna's eyes, "Anna, I'm sorry." She could tell that it was hard for him to speak these words, so she spoke before he could say anymore.

"It's ok; I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you. I just, I don't know, I hate being so weak." Anna didn't know why she was talking to this man. He had just entered into her life, not to mention he had knocked her out cold for who knows how long. And yet, there was something about this man that made her trust him.

"You're not weak, you're just… inexperienced, but that's ok, that's what I'm here for. I'm here to train you."

"Train me? For what?" Anna could see this man struggling to decide what to tell her. It was obvious that there was something he was trying to keep from her.

"I can't say yet, I don't even know. All I can tell you is that your father charged me with your protection, but for the past few years I have been… held up. I'm sorry. Just know I am here to help you to become stronger, no matter what your future may hold." She knew he was holding back information, and yet she couldn't help but trust him. She decided that for the next few months she would listen to this man and learn as much as she could, but she still planned to leave and life her own life the minute she turned eighteen.

Anna just nodded at the old man. A broad smile spread across his aging face, "Great! Let's get training!" He made a move to get up.

"Wait!" Anna realized she still did know his name. So she asked, "Um… I still don't know your name."

"What you can't call me dad?" The old man grinned. Anna just glared at him, "Ok ok, my name is Valtyr Ventus, but you can just call me Valt."

Anna smiled and rose to her feet. Immediately her world was filled with stars, her world became extremely unstable. Valt grabbed her until her world stopped spinning. She looked up at the old man, who had a concerned look on his face, "how long was I out?"

"Uh, just a day and a half," He said quickly, looking down.

"A day and a half?!" No wonder she had such a hard time getting up! Instead of getting mad and yelling, she instead said, "Well then, looks like I have got some catching up to do." Valt smiled as she said this. He turned, reached down, opened a chest and pulled out some leathers. He handed them to Anna.

"Change into these; they will be better than what you are wearing now." Anna nodded in thanks. As soon as Valt had exited the tent, she changed. She was actually excited to learn from this man who obvious held much knowledge. Anna was a little surprised when she walked out of the tent, for Valt started teaching her how to survive in the wild. She thought that he would immediately try to spar with her again, but she was glad that her new father wanted to teacher her more than just how to kill others. For hours Valt showed her plants, telling her which ones were poisoned, and which ones were safe to eat. Many of the planets in Skyrim were bitter tasting, but a good majority had healing properties. He would test her by laying plants out, then asking her to explain to him what plant did what. It was hard work intellectually, but Anna was determined to learn as much as she could.

Before she knew it the sun had gone down and night was quickly settling over the land. It was only then that Anna realized how hungry she was, her stomach growled, demanding food. She tried to ignore her hunger, as it seemed that Valt had no intention of stopping yet.

Valt held up a white flower and asked her what the property of the flower was. Anna was about her answer; however her stomach saw this as a great opportunity to growl as loud as it could. Anna's checks burned as embarrassment, however Valt just smiled.

"I think that this would be a great time to stop for dinner, don't you?" Anna nodded, thankful that she would finally be able to eat. "Aventus should have dinner caught by now." Aventus! Somehow Anna had forgotten all about him. He must have been the one sparring with Valt while she was in the tent. Happily she looked around, hoping to spot Aventus. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" She glanced back at Valt, expecting an answer. Valt got up and looked around the camp, yet Aventus was nowhere to be found. Valt rushed back over to her, whispering curses under his breath. "What is it? What's wrong?" Fear sunk its ugly claws into her gut.

"I told Aventus to go find meat hours ago. I was so absorbed with teaching you I didn't notice, but that boy should have been back hours ago." Valt rushed over to his weapons chest. He pulled out a wooden bow and slung it around himself, "That boy has a natural talent for navigation. There's no way he is lost, something is preventing him from not being here." Valt reached in the chest and pulled out a long steel sword. He strapped it to his waist, than reached in the chest again to pull up a smaller sword. He tossed it at Anna, who managed to catch it this time. "Put that on. Hopefully you won't have to use that, but wear that just in case." Anna really hoped she didn't have to use the sword. She couldn't even use a light wooden sword very well; she doubted that she could do much damage with a heavier sword, no matter how sharp it was.

"Come on, follow me, we'll find him, don't worry." Anna wanted to believe him, but it sounded that he didn't even believe himself. Despite this, she nodded, and followed the older man as he charged into the forest.

Anna knelt next to a huge oak tree. She unconsciously rubbed her hands together, trying to get some feeling back into them. Skyrim was always cold no matter what time of day, but especially at night. Valt and Anna had to have been out searching for Aventus for hours, and yet they had seen no sign of him. Valt was several yards ahead, searching for any trace of their missing comrade. Anna was starting to despair for her friend. She kept imagining a bear crushing his bones, and his life, or bandits filling him full of their arrows. So many things could happen in Skyrim. What hope did two people have at finding Aventus? It was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack, no a crumb in a hay stack. Anna pecked around her tree to see if Valt had found anything, only Valt was not standing where he had been mere moments ago. Panic filled her body, fearing that Valt had somehow gotten lost. She ran over to where he had, just a few minutes ago, been standing and shouted his name. She listened as hard as she could, hoping for any kind of response, yet she got none. Suddenly, she was alone, cold, and so very alone. Again she shouted his name, and again only silence answered. Her breath quickened as fear began to take over. What was happening? Where did Valt go and why wasn't he responding?

Just as she was about to give up hope, she heard Valt's voice. She followed his voice, until she came to an unknown clearing. In the center stood Valt, covered in blood.

"Valt! What happened?!" She didn't care that about the blood, she ran into his arms, relieved that this old man was still alive.

"This is what happened." Valt replied once Anna released her tight embrace. He kicked a body next to him. "I was looking for Aventus when this guy snuck up on me. Don't worry I'm not hurt, this is all his blood." Anna looked down at the lifeless body in front of her. If a man ever looked like a bandit, it was him. He was tall, muscular, and had scars all across his body. Normally Anna would have asked how he managed to kill such a man without getting seriously injured himself, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that he lived. "Now we had better-" Valt was interrupted by an ear scattering roar from far above their heads. Both Anna and Valt looked up and saw a creature that would scare even the bravest of Nord's. A dragon was diving from far above in the sky, straight at them.

"Anna run! Go! Meet back at our camp!" He pushed Anna back into the trees. She saw him pull out his bow and notch an arrow; he was going to fight this beast! She wanted to stay next to him, but fear got better of her. She took off into the trees, running as fast as her legs would carry her. Branched dug into her skin, drawing blood on multiple parts of her body. She had no idea where she was, all she wanted to do was get as far away from that huge beast as she could. Anna's heart was thundering in her chest, from physical exertion and fear. Despite the burning in her legs, she refused to allow herself to stop. She ran for what seemed like an eternity, until her foot snagged on a branch. Anna crashed into the earth and rolled into a small clearing. A clearing full of Stormcloak soldiers. Anna just laid there and stared as the soldiers circled around here.

"Now what do we got here?" One solider said smirking. Two men got on either side of her and hoisted her up. "What a pretty lass." One man caressed her face with his rough calloused hand. Anna couldn't help but feel as if these men were looking straight through her.

"I-I'm just looking for my brother." The Stormcloaks laughed.

"I'm sure you are, but lass, we Stormcloaks are a hunted bunch. No one can know we are here, which gives us two options. We can either kill you, or… keep you for our entertainment." Anna's face showed her obvious fear, as many of the soldiers pointed at her and laughed. "I for one am in favor of the second options, what say you boys?" The men all shouted out in agreement. "Well then," The Stormcloak smiled, hunger in his eyes, "Shall we get started?"

To be continued…

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Just as a clarification I do know that Aventus is an imperial, he is just big for an imperial in this story. Don't worry, I do have a plan! Other than that you'll just have to keep reading and see what happens! Please keep the reviews coming, they make me so much more eager to write. Thanks!


	6. Stormcloaks

I do not own Skyrim or any of the places or people from the game. The only characters I own are my OC's

"Shall we get started?" The Stormcloak grinned. Once again his rough hand touched her face, only this time, his grip tightened. He jerked her face forward and pulled her into a rough kiss. She tried to resist, but this man was pure muscle. She felt his tongue intrude into her mouth; she had to hold back a gag as she tastes the foulness of this man. She knelt there on the ground, with this man's face glued to hers. Valt had said she wasn't weak. She wasn't weak! She wasn't! Her terror turned to rage. She wanted to tare this man to pieces, but her arms were pinned, so she did the best she could. She bit down on his tongue as hard she could. She felt blood fill her mouth as her teeth sunk into the soft flesh. The man screamed and punched her as hard as he could. One minute Anna was boldly rebelling, the next she was on the ground whimpering.

"By Talos I am going to kill you!" The man drew his steel sword, stomping over to where Anna lay. He raised his sword for the killing blow when a strong voice rang out through the night.

"Solider, stand down!" What would have been her killer turned. Standing in front of the captain's tent, was man wearing a mixture of steel armor and bear furs. He was truly an impressive sight.

"Stay out of this Ralof!" The man turned toward his superior, his stance aggressive. It was obvious that Anna had made this solider mad enough that he would defy his own commander in order to end her life.

"As your superior officer, I order you to stand down, or be cut down." This man reached around his back and pulled out two steel battleaxes, one for each had. Anna knew that Stormcloak officials were usually chosen for promotion by their acts on the battlefield, basically the higher officers were the best warriors in the army. This man, Ralof, looked the part. The solider however didn't seem to care, Nords were known to fight no matter the odds, they called it bravery. Anna however, liked to call that stupidity.

"You think you are so mighty just because you were made an officer just before the fall of the Stormcloaks? No you are weak and I have had enough of you!" The solider roared. He raised his sword and charged at his superior officer. All of the other Stormcloaks just watched, none of them willing to join a side. Ralof spread his legs and raised his axes, readying himself for the oncoming attack. Steel met steel; the solider had one sword, which was blocked by one axe. Ralof on the other hand had two weapons, so while one was stopping his opponents steel sword the other axe quickly cut at the man's defenseless torsos. Somehow the solider was able to spin and dodge axe by inches. The man glared at his commander, now fully aware just how under matched he was for this higher authority. He was never given another chance to go on the offensive. Ralof hit him with barrage of cut and slashed from his axe until his solider was a bleeding mess, still alive, but unable to fight. Ralof stood above that man. Glaring at his men. Anna could see that every solider was looking at the dirt, ashamed. Finally their leader shouted,

"We are not animals! We are strong, but so are common bandits. We are brave, but that is a common trait for all Nords. What we have, what separates us from the common man is honor! We do not hurt defenseless Nords! Is that clear?" A small mummer of agreement fluttered through the crowed of soldiers. "We are not savages. We are Nords!" the mummer grew louder, "We are the saviors of Skyrim!" The soldiers grew louder with agreement, "We are Stormcloaks, men! Let's act like it!" The soldiers shouted in agreement. "Dismissed." Anna looked at the ground as the Stormcloaks dispersed, trying not to be seen. Two Stormcloaks dragged their fallen comrade to the medical tent, leaving Anna alone with only their leader. She could hear Ralof stride over to wear she was lying. With his powerful arms he picked her up and carried her over to his tent. She soon found herself on his soft bed.

"I'm sorry about how my soldiers have treated you. We are not what we once were; months of hiding had changed even the best of us. This life isn't easy." Anna glanced up at the large commander. He had taken his bear fur off to reveal a younger looking man then she would have guessed. His hair however was grey in places, most likely from stress, "My solider was right though. I can't let you leave this place; no one can know we are camped out here. Of course you could always join our cause." His voice was hopeful, but Anna had no intention of join a bunch of soldiers who had cheered at her pain.

"Thanks, but I'm not much of a warrior." Ralof nodded. She could tell that he had expected that answer.

"Well do you have a desire to at least learn how to defend yourself a little better?" Was he offering her to train her? Would he make her join his army if she accepted? She felt like she could trust him, but he had to be desperate for troops, and desperate men do desperate things.

Ralof sensed her hesitation, "I just want to help you be able to fight for yourself so that what happened tonight never happens again. Did you forget," he tapped her side where her sword still hung, "you had this the entire time. You didn't reach for it once." He was right. Anna had completely forgotten that she had the sword with her. What harm could learning how to fight do? She wished that is was Valt training her instead of a bunch of Stormcloaks, but it would have to do. Anna thanked Ralof for his offer, and accepted.

Ralof told her that he would inform her who she would be learning from the following day. He assigned her a tent to share with a few other girls. Now, Anna was in the thick fur tent. There were four places here for the woman; however their owners preferred to sleep with the warmth of a man next to them. Anna slowly crawled into the bed that had been assigned to her. Her body was freezing from the cold Skyrim night. She curled up in her ball trying to warm her body under the thick furs. Slowly heat started spreading throughout her body, but no matter how warm she got, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was going wild. She kept thinking about Aventus. Where was he? Was he still alive? Or was he just hurt somewhere, waiting for Valt and her to help him. Valt. Was he still alive, or was he in the belly of a dragon? And what of her life now? Would she just focus of getting better at fighting, or try to escape? So many question, and no answers to any of them. These questions rung through her head until she finally drifted off to sleep, just as the sun was beginning to rise.

The morning came too soon. Anna was warm and snug in her bed until a young Nord literally pulled her out of the bed and onto the cold dirt.

"Come on, you're going to sleep the day away." Anna looked up at the Nord, trying to blink the tiredness form her eyes. The Nord reached down and grabbed her arm. Without a word he yanked her up and placed a wooden sword in her hand, similar to the ones Valt used, except these swords looked much older.

Anna was mad. This Stormcloak had just pulled her out of her nice, warm bed, onto the dirt, than demanded to fight her. She wouldn't let him attack first, she took the initiative. She swung her sword as hard as she could at the Nords face. She was sure she was going to land a blow, however the Nord rose was able to raise his sword just in time.

"It looks like the lass has a bit of fiest in her, but does she have any skill?" His swing was a blur to Anna's eyes. He aimed exactly where Anna had been aiming on him. The wood connected with her face, the force of the blow throwing her out of the tent.

Anna tried to shake the stars out of her vision. She looked up and saw the whole camp was assembled. The young Nord walked confidently out of the tent smiling, "Nope, no skill here." All the Nords laughed, once again delighting in her pain. She wouldn't back down, she wouldn't be weak anymore! She rose to her feet and raised her sword.

Her opponent just rolled his eyes and smiled, "The lass doesn't know how to stay down." As fast as lightning he hit the sword out of her hands. With one swift strike he buried his sword into her stomach. Anna could do nothing but watch as the young Stormcloak raised his sword, and for the second time that day, stoke her across the face. She flew to the ground, again.

"She's just… too weak." The Stormcloaks began laughing, laughing at her as she lay there, bleeding. Why was she so weak, why couldn't she ever defend herself? What would it take to get these men to just leave her alone? Tears were too close to coming out of her eyes. She was about to finally give up and just collapse on the ground when she felt invisible hands wrap around her. She heard a slight whisper in her ears, "Its ok, my daughter." She felt the force enter her body, giving her strength to her hurt body. Suddenly, she felt confident and strong, stronger then she had ever felt before. She lifted her head and looked around, trying to spot her sword. It was easy to spot, it was in the worst place it could be, it was on the other side of where her Nord opponent stood now. She knew she had to get it if she was to have any chance of beating this guy. With her renewed strength she stood up and sprinted towards the Nord.

"Oh you want more?" The Nord swung his sword, only to Anna; it seemed as if he was only going half the speed as the previous attacks had been. She easily stepped to the side, dodging the swipe. She placed her hand on the solider and vaulted over him, landing next to her sword. In one swift motion, she picked up her sword, and charged at the Nord. This time when she swung her sword, it connected. The Nord stumbled back, no longer smiling or making cruel japes. Anna gave him no time to recover; with just a few slashes she had disarmed the man. This didn't seem to matter to the Nord, who tried to attack her with his fists. Anna dodged all of his slow attacks and brought the sword cracking over his head with such force that the sword broke in two. The Nord glared at her one finally time, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, then closed. He fell, unconscious.

The surrounding Stormcloaks stared at her in disbelief. None of them could believe what had happened, one minute Anna was being thrown around, and the next she was moving like a warrior who had been trained for years. Finally one solider broke the silence,

"Who are you?" Anna just grinned, turned, and faced the crowd of soldiers. With pride in her voice she declared,

"I am Anna Stormcloak."

To be continued…

Thanks again for the reviews! Like always, please keep them coming, and I'll keep the chapters coming! Thanks for reading!


	7. Prisoner

I do not own Skyrim, the only thing I own are my OC's

It is amazing how many sounds there are in a forest, especially in the morning. Birds chirping, leaves blowing in the wind, animals moving slowly through the underbrush. That and so much more adds to what seems like the music of the forest. However, this music was stopped to bring an utter silence when Anna declared her heritage. The leaves didn't rustle; the animals were silent, even the Stormcloaks standing before her seemed to cease breathing. Timed seemed to stop as Anna looked over the Stormcloaks. Then, slowly the Stormcloaks split, making a perfect path for their commander to approach Anna. They locked eyes as the big commander approached the girl. Soon, he was looming over her, looking down on her. He raised his big hand and grabbed her head, leaning his head forward he whispered.

"Ulfric Stormcloak had no daughter," His voice, previously filled with so much kindness, was now full of loathing. Immediately after saying this he pushed her back. Anna stumbled, unprepared for this aggressiveness; however before she could recover her footing, Ralof's fist filled her face. Her vision filled with white as she fell to the floor.

"I save your miserable life, and this is how you repay me? By saying this blasphemy about our leader?" He aimed a hard kick at her ribs. Anna hear a crack has he connected, blinding pain erupted through her body. She lay there, unable to move, unable to even speak. Why was he doing this? She wasn't lying, she really was Ulfric's daughter. Of course she had no proof. She knew that she had acted stupidly. In that one moment of pride, of finally being able to defend herself, she had announced her heritage, and now her lineage might be what kills her. She looked up at what used to be a kind commander. He just looked down at her, and spit, his warm fluid splashing against her face. She just closed her eyes, wincing as she felt rough hands pick her up and carry her. She gladly let the blackness ease her pain, and send her into the void.

When Anna awoke, likely hours later, the first thing she noticed was that her hands were tied to together with rope. She heard men scurrying about, moving large objects. She looked up to see the whole camp had been taken down and loaded upon horses. Everyone was running in all directions, obviously in a hurry. She saw Ralof start to pass, but when he saw her eyes open he walked straight to her.

"What's going on?" She asked without rising. He leaned down and pulled her up, by her hair. She held in her scream, pain erupting not only from her head, but also where Ralof had kicked her earlier. Somehow she managed to hold in her tears. She looked into his eyes, showing that she expected an answer.

"We're moving, our scouts spotted imperials." His voice contained no warmth that is had the previous day.

"Just leave me here, please. You don't need me." Anna was almost begging. She just wanted to find Aventus and Vold, not go with these soldiers.

"We would have, but that was before."

"Before what?" Anna screamed frustrations and anger flowing through her body, "Before I declared my true heritage!" Ralof grabbed her hair and yanked it back.

"If you know what's good for you then you will stop this lying, lass." How could she show him that she was telling him the truth? Before she could answer, the commander stomped off. Anna was left, standing with her hands tied. It was only then that she noticed that she was tied to a horse. They were treating her like a criminal, and for what? For declaring that Ulfric was her father. How could she have been so stupid? She should have known the Nord's wouldn't take random girls claiming to be their dead hero's daughter well, but who knew they would react this strongly.

In just minutes, all soldiers were mounted and ready to go. Anna watched with loathing as a particularly young soldier mounted the horse that would be dragging her across the forest. Before he climbed on, he glanced her direction, she saw a bit of regret in his eyes. It didn't matter; she had decided that she hated Stormcloaks. These men who were named after her father had brought nothing but pain and misery upon her since she had left Honorhall. As the horse started to walk, Anna decided that if she was given the chance, she would kill them all.

"Did you see Ulfric? He was amazing today! Killed over a hundred men himself!" It was the first time Ulfric had allowed Anna to accompany his army to the battlefield. She didn't know why she had to hide her identity, but Ulfric had her disguised as his personal serving girl. She loved hearing of her father's strength and valor on the battlefield. It made her proud to be the only child of this great man. She waited quietly next to the group of men, her father was in another war conceal with his men. Running a war was a hard task; Anna knew that, even at the small age of five, so she was patient. She wasn't like most girls her age, who ran around paying games with one another. All she desired was to be with her big loving father. A huge smile filled her face when she saw Ulfric exit the war room. His eyes immediately fell upon her. He didn't stop when men surrounded him, wanting to talk about his valor, he didn't stop for the girls who wanted nothing more than his seed in their belly. He only stopped when he was next to his daughter.

He knelt down smiled, "How is my little Stormcloak doing?" Anna just smiled and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. He rose and hugged her in a big bear hug. She loved these hugs, she felt so safe and secure in her father's arm, more so than anywhere else. With broad steps he entered a more private room, where he could spend time with his daughter. He strolled over to a big chair, where he sat down and placed his daughter on his lap. For the next hour the two poked, tickled, and just had general fun with each other. After a long giggle fit, Anna buried her head into her father's chest. Ulfric hugged her, happy to be able to spend time with his small, innocent daughter.

"I love you Anna," Ulfric had only admitted his love for one other thing, and that was Skyrim. Something about this little girl warmed his heart.

"I love you too daddy," The girl replied. She placed a small peck on his check and smiled.

"I'm going to bring Skyrim back to her full glory, Anna. I'll do it." He didn't know why he was telling her this; the words just flowed out of him.

"I know you will daddy." Anna looked up at him, "Sometimes I wonder how you are so strong."

Ulfric smiled, "Well you see Anna, the Stormcloaks are a special line of people. When we pass on to Sovngarde, our skills pass on to our children. I fight with the strength of all the Stormcloaks before me, and someday when I pass on, you will too."

Anna looked into her father's eyes and smiled, "No I won't, you can't die dad, you're too strong." Ulfric smiled and hugged his daughter. He wished she was right, he really did.

Running behind a horse, resting, running some more, then sleep. This is what Anna had been doing the last week. The first few days had been almost unbearably painful, every step she took sent waves of pain through her ribs. It didn't help that the Stormcloaks barely gave her enough food to keep her alive. They laughed as they watched her stumble after the horse she was connected to, and laughed even more when they saw her feast upon the scraps they fed her. It was the morning of the eighth day of the traveling that she finally had an idea. Ralof passed her every morning, giving her a fourth of a loaf of bread. This particular morning when he held out the loaf, she said.

"I know how to prove I'm Ulfric's daughter." Ralof raised his eyebrow. "It's said that the Stormcloak line passed down their skill when they died. You know I have very limited training in sword fighting, plus I'm hurt; you are a commander, a seasoned fighter. Let me dual you. If I win then you will have no choice but to accept the truth." She knew this was a long shot, but she couldn't go on like this anymore.

Ralof rolled his eyes, but started untying the rope, "That was a story that Ulfric's enemies made up to explain Ulfric's extraordinary fighting skill. Ulfric was born a great fighter, that is true, but it was his own skill, not that of his fathers, that made him such a great warrior. If you want to try this foolish thing, then so be it, just know I will expect you to walk after that horse after I beat you into the ground."

Anna knew this would be her only chance. She knew she felt something enter her when she had been fighting with the wooden swords, she could only hope that it would help her now. Anna rubbed her wrists, it was the first time they had been free from the rope in a week. They were red, rubbed raw from the rope. She thanked the heavens that her ribs didn't hurt as much as they had earlier that week. When a sword was placed in her hand, she began to doubt herself. The metal was so heavy, especially since she was so malnourished. Still, she knew that she would never get another chance to prove her heritage, she only hoped her father was telling her the truth, so many years ago, and not a story he told to amazing his little girl. If that was the case, then that story will have killed her.

The Stormcloaks gathered yet again with Anna as the main attraction. Only this time, none were laughing, and none were pointing. This was a serious event. Everyone knew that Anna had a very small chance of winning, but if she did, it meant that they had been spitting, hurting, and dragging around their leader's only child. They all hopped that this girl was no Stormcloak.

Ralof drew his axes, one for both hands, "I am giving you one more chance to change your mind. I cannot guarantee that you will come out of this fight alive." Anna's only reply was a battle cry as she unsheathed her sword and charged. Her steel met his; she remembered seeing this very seen with the solider who had kissed her. She knew what his next move was, so she twisted to the side. She had guessed right, Ralof's axe flew past her, missing her completely. Anna soon found that while all of Ralof's attacks were deadly, and could surely split her in two, they were also predictable. The longer the fight lasted, the stronger she felt. She was able to dance around his attacks and counter. She was getting closer and closer to cutting him; however he managed to keep an axe between her sword and his flesh. The feeling she had while she fought was exhilarating, she had never felt so alive. Despite her muscles burning and her breath coming rapidly, she managed to keep their dance of death going. She knew that Ralof had more endurance then her, after all he had fought much longer battles then this, she knew she had to end it. During one swing of his axe, Anna dodged around, grabbed her sword with both hands and slashed with all her might. She missed. Now she was committed to the follow through with no defense. Ralof could have killed her there, instead he kicked stomach, making her lose grip of her sword and fall to the ground, breathless.

Ralof was breathing heavily when he spoke, "You lost lass." Yet for some reason she didn't despair. She didn't feel bad. No only one thing was filling her head. It was the words. It was as if she couldn't contain them any longer. She took one deep breath and screamed the words she had heard so long ago.

_FUS-RO-DAH_

To be continued…

Sorry for not updating for a while. School is getting busy so I probably will only be able to update two or three times a week. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them, please keep them coming, and I'll be sure to update two or three times a week, if not more if I have time. Thanks!


	8. Freedom

I do not own Skyrim, I only own my own OC's

Anna had never felt a force like this before. The words ripped out of her body and into the air, right into Ralof. The power of this force wasn't anything close to the power her father had demonstrated all those years ago, but it was strong enough to send Ralof sprawling to the ground. Ralof looked almost as surprised as Anna felt. She had no idea how she had called upon that power, nor did she have any idea how to use it again. Slowly, she rose to her feet, trying to look more confident then she actually felt. She took a few steps forward and picked up her previously dropped weapon. Ralof stayed on the ground, stunned. Anna took advantage of this, in a flash she was standing over him. She placed the point of her sword to his throat and spoke. At first it was a low whisper, as if she could hardly believe what she was saying.

"You lose," she looked up at the surrounding Stormcloaks. Confidence started to flow through her body. She announced in a proud loud voice, "You lose." A smile spread across her young face. She didn't know how she had tapped into that power, but she didn't care, she had finally proven herself. Anna jumped when a hand gripped her shoulder. It was Ralof, his face full of concern.

"Please, walk with me." He led her in silence to his tent. All aggression was gone, but he seemed very tense. Something was wrong, anyone could tell. Was he worried because Anna had beaten him? She wanted to talk, yet no words came to her lips. Once they were inside, he motioned for her to sit on a stool. Once she was seated, Ralof broke the silence.

"Where did you learn the Voice?" That's what this was about? She had no idea what to tell him. She didn't know herself, only that it had come to her when she had needed it most.

"Well, my dad told me that our skills are passed on to our heirs when we die, maybe I got this power because I inherited it."

"Impossible." Ralof said this without hesitation. He obviously knew much more about the Voice then Anna did, "Every Nord knows that the Voice is not hereditary. Only those who study for years under the greybeards can learn this art, much like Ulfric did." Of course, every Nord but Anna knew that.

"I don't know how it happened. The words just filled my mind until I felt like I had to say the words. It was almost like someone else was controlling my body." Anna could describe what happened no better than this. Ralof just looked at her skeptically. She could tell he was trying to decide what to do with her. Finally he spoke,

"I still can't believe that you are the daughter of Ulfric. No one has ever heard of him having any children, and there still is no absolute evidence that you are his daughter. However I will no longer hold you captive. We are going to be camping here until tomorrow. Rest up today, then leave us first thing tomorrow." Anna felt as though a weight had been lifted off her. Finally she could leave these men behind. It had been a week since Aventus had originally gone missing, by now there would be no trace as to where he had gone. It didn't help that Anna had no idea where she was, or really where she would go now that she had her freedom back.

"Thank you." Was all she managed to say. She could hardly suppress her smile. Her week with these soldiers had been torturous, but there was no doubt that it was through these experiences that she had grown. She wasn't the same girl who had left Honorhall only a few weeks before. As she turned to leave Ralof spoke one last time,

"If you wish to learn about the nature of the Voice, you could try going to the top of High Hrothgar. That is where the grey beards, masters of the voice, dwell. Normally they only allow those they have called into their sanctuary, but who knows, maybe they will make an exception for you. Just head west until you hit Ivarstead. Climb the seven thousands steps; they will take you to the grey beards." Anna nodded her thanks and left the tent for the last time.

The day seemed brighter, and much nicer than it had that morning. It was now mid-day. She had hours before she would be able to go to sleep, so, she decided, she would gather materials for the following day. As she wondered the camp, she grabbed random supplies, some dried food, a canteen of water, some healing potions, none of which was hers, but she figured these soldiers owed her. The whole time her mind echoed Ralof's words.

That's impossible. That is what he had said, and yet it happened. It might not have been as powerful as her fathers, but when she spoke those words she had felt a power flow through her and into Ralof. But how? The only time she had ever heard those words was five years ago, and she had been hiding under the thrown at the time. Why did those words come back to her right when they did? Surely they saved her, but there had to be an explanation.

The voice is not hereditary. She knew that. If it was then she would have used it well before now. But she had never had lessons before; she had spent her teenage years in an orphanage, running around Riften with her friend Aventus. Aventus. Her friend, the man she had planned to move away from Honorhall with. Oh how things changed so easily. Now her friend, her only true friend, could be lost, hurt, or worse dead. As she thought of her friend, she wanted nothing more than to have his big strong arms wrap around her and comfort her. Sure she had learned much on this trying experience, she could even defend herself now, but she would give up all her new knowledge if only to see her friend again.

Anna snuffed and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't even noticed but tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Quickly she shook her head and wiped away the wetness under her eyes. She couldn't let the Stormcloaks see her crying. She didn't know why, but it was then that she decided to go to High Hrothgar. Maybe it was because she wanted to escape everything that reminded her about her previous life, and about the friend she was sure she would never see again. Maybe it was because she just had to know why she had this power that, in all truthfulness, didn't belong to her. No matter the reason, she knew that she had a long journey ahead of her. While Ivarstead was only about a day away, the seven thousands steps would take a long time to climb. She also knew that the chance of getting to Ivarstead without running into conflict was relatively small. Luckily these Stormcloaks had their own blacksmith, which she immediately sought out.

"Ah if it isn't the self-proclaimed Stormcloak," The gruff blacksmith smiled. He was a huge man who looked as though he could crush a lesser man between his fingers.

"You know, I'm not lying," it really bothered her that not a single man believed her. She knew that her claim was hard to believe, but still it would be nice of some people at least kinda supported her.

"That's not for this man to say, Ma'am." The huge man said politely, "This blacksmith just makes swords and axes. Others can decide if you are of Ulfric's lineage or not." He just smiled, "Now, this man be doubting that you came to this humble forge to chat with this man. What do you need?" Anna was shocked. This was the first polite Stormcloak she had met. She was sure that in a battle, this man was a terror, however in his forge this man was completely at ease.

"Um… I just need light leathers that are easy to move in." She had come to like the mobility that leathers allowed, while still providing some protection.

"This blacksmith assumes that you won't be wanting a Stormcloak uniform." Anna nodded her head in confirmation. She didn't want people ever affiliating her with these men, as that could mean death. She was still proud of her linage, but she wasn't pleased with the army that took his name as their title. "Right, well this here," He pulled out five or six pieces of leather, "be the only leather this blacksmith currently owns. May your measurements be taken?" Once again Anna nodded. The huge man pulled out a large role of cloth. He spent the next few half hour taking careful measurements of various places on her body. Once he was done he dismissed her, telling her he would be done by the end of the day.

Walking away from the blacksmith she gazed up at the sky. For once, the skies of Skyrim were clear, showing the beautiful blue that they most greedily concealed. Soon, Anna thought, she would be as close to the sky as she would ever get. Anna absent mindedly sat at the base of a tree. For the first time that day her mind was quite. Her breath slowly started to become heavy, almost peaceful, she slid into sleep as if it was a mothers loving embrace.

Anna was dimly aware as big strong arms picked her up. She felt like she was a baby in his arms, he even carried her as if she was the most delicate person in the world. Whoever it was made big heavy footsteps as he walked. Twigs and dead leaves crunched under his feet as his large strides took them to their eventual destination. She felt the large man stop, extend his arms, and place her ever so gently on a bed. Her bed. The last thing she remembered before she drifted back to sleep was the man placing an object next to her bed.

When Anna awoke the next morning she saw the leather armor she had requested next to her bed. Had the blacksmith found her and moved her to her bed? Why would he do that? She just shook her head. She wouldn't question someone's motive for being nice; she would just appreciate this act of kindness. Anna bent down to grab the armor when she noticed that beneath it was an axe. It was no ordinary axe; it was obvious that whoever had crafted this weapon had put much time and energy into this work. Each curve, each edge was perfect. In the blade of the axe, the bear of the Stormcloak's was etched. It was truly a beautiful axe. Quickly picking up the axe and armor, she headed to the blacksmith. Like the day before he was at his forge, arranging metals and materials.

"Hey! Er… blacksmith!" The man turned and smiled.

"Yes?" How could a man this big, and man who was no doubt so destructive in battle, be so kind?

"Did you give me this axe?" She held up beautiful axe.

"Ah yes, this blacksmith did indeed." Again, he just had a kind smile on his face.

"Why?" Anna was grateful, that was for sure, but this axe had to cost too much to be merely given as a gift. Anna wanted to know if he expected something in return.

"Ulfric Stormcloak fought for the liberty of Skyrim. He was a truly noble man, a man who we currently still fight for, even if he has passed on." Anna looked at him confused, "Don't you think that his heir should have a better weapon this?" He held up the sword Valt had given her. Without another word he smiled, and continued his work. Anna couldn't believe it. He believed her! He actually believed that she was Ulfric's daughter. A huge smile bloomed on her face; she opened her mouth to talk to this man when she was interrupted.

"Lass!" It was Ralof, "Get your things. It's time we part ways." Anna was somewhat disappointed that she wouldn't be able to talk to this blacksmith some more, but she was excited to finally leave. She ran to her tent and threw on her new leather armor. It fit perfectly. She found a strap at the side of the armor that she could hood her axe to. Proudly she hung the axe at her side, she didn't care hat it carried the symbol of the Stormcloaks. She would cherish this precious gift. With no delay, Anna pulled on her backpack full of supplies. With a hop to her step she exited the tent for the last time.

Ralof was waiting for her outside her tent, "I'm sorry for the pain we put you through. Let us hope we never cross paths again. Good luck in your adventures." Anna didn't bother replying. She nodded than headed west, toward Ivarstead. She could feel all the eyes of the Stormcloaks on her as she exited the camp and headed into the woods. She never looked back.

To be continued…

Thanks for reading! I know there are a lot of mixed feelings about the Anna having the Voice, but don't worry all will be explained in time! Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks again for reading!


	9. Reunion

I do not own Skyrim only my own OC's

She had spotted the fire from a mile away. Anna had never seen anything like it, there were huge logs, possibly bases from trees, tipped together and set aflame. Anna had no idea how someone would be able to pick up those logs, much less prop them up against each other to make a fire. She didn't even know why someone would want to make such a huge fire.

Much like that night so long ago at Riften, her curiosity got the better of her. She knew that she should just keep on walking, continuing to Ivarstead, but she just had to know what these flame were. Anna moved slowly along the dead grass, trying to make as little noise as possible. She didn't know if there was anyone at this fire sight, as there were rocks surrounding the huge flame. All she could see was the top of the logs, flames licking greedily them. Moving slowly, Anna moved toward the fire, inching closer and closer. Despite her careful moving her foot snagged on an upturned root. Somehow she was able to keep her balance, but her foot tore through the root, making a loud cracking sound. Anna froze, afraid that she had just alerted the inhabitance of this camp of her existents, however nothing stirred. Once she was sure that no one had heard her noise she continued approaching the fire. She moved a little faster, almost certain that the fire sight was abandoned. She began to notice that the closer she got to the fire, the fouler the air became. There was a putrid smell coming from the fire, the scent hung heavy in the air. Anna became nervous, she knew she should turn on her heel and leave, she shouldn't risk investigating the smell. She knew it, and yet her legs never stopped moving toward the fire. Before she knew it she was kneeling behind one of the huge rocks. The smell was worse than ever, but her curiosity had never been greater.

Little by little Anna peeked around the rock. The scene before her stained her eyes. On the far end of the camp was what looked like the bottom end of one of Skyrim's largest animals, a mammoth. Yellow liquid dripped form the stomach of the animal. As bad and disgusting as that was, it wasn't the worst sight. On the ground by the fire were two humanoid like creatures, Giants. Raw hard muscle was covered in primitive tattoos, made the creatures look savage, but unbelievably powerful. Yet these two monsters, these creatures, had been cut and torn to bits. Pieces of their flesh and blood was scattered throughout the whole camp. Anna couldn't imagine fighting a giant, she surely would lose, and yet someone had killed these two giants and taken all they possessed.

Anna scanned the whole camp, seeing no living thing she approached the giant. She could feel the heat radiating from the fire, warming her whole body. It was obvious as she examined him that the creature had been dead for a long time, meaning that whoever had done this was probably long gone. Anna started walking through the camp, it was when she was doing this that she noticed the bodies of several men, scattered throughout the camp. It became obvious these men weren't responsible for these giants death as their flesh was already decaying. Anna was disgusted to see that all of these men had been stripped of all they owned, most likely by the one who killed the giants. She knew that armor was wasted on the dead, and yet she couldn't bring herself to believe it was something she would ever do. It just seemed… wrong.

Of course, taking objects that weren't on the dead was perfectly okay with Anna. She began looking over the camp, seeing if anything of value was left behind. It was during her search that she found a sturdy small box. When she picked it up she heard the contents jingle inside. She smiled as she saw the lock that closed the chest. While she had lived at Honorhall, she and Aventus had made it a sport to explore all over Riften, and at times that meant opening a few locks. Anna reached into her backpack and pulled out some long skinny pieces of metal. Slowly she inserted the lock pick and wiggled it side to side. She could feel the lock start to give, and within seconds the chest popped open. Inside was full of golden coins. Anna was sure that it was only a hundred or so gold, but it would be enough for her to get a room at the inn in Ivarstead. She pocketed the money, smiled, and turned, only instead of seeing the huge fire, she saw a huge giant standing right behind her. She had been so absorbed in unlocking the small box that she hadn't noticed the giant approach her. She look up into the monsters face, it was full of rage upon seeing its dead comrades.

In its hands it had a log, much like the ones used to make the fire. With an ear crushing roar it raised the wood and brought it down where Anna was standing. Somehow Anna was able to jump out of the way just in time. The log zoomed over her head. Anna drew her axe, charged, and slammed it as hard as she could into the legs of the giant. It roared in pain as the axe lodged in its leg. Anna pulled back, however the axe was firmly stuck in the monster. She looked back up the beast, she could have sworn she saw a smile on his inhuman face, before he raised his log and crashed it down where she stood.

Luckily the giant's swings were slow so Anna was able to jump out of the way. Great. Now, here she was just her and a giant with no weapon. She could run away, but she didn't want to leave her axe. She knew, however, that she had no chance of killing this fearsome beast. She noticed that every time the giant swung its axe it had a long recovery time before it swung again. Anna waited until the beast attempted to hit her, jumped out of the way, the dashed toward her axe. With her momentum and all of her strength she pulled the axe out of the giant's leg and dashed away. She was home free, she had her axe, and the giant was far behind her. At least that's what she thought until her back exploded with pain. The giant moved much faster than any creature its size should be able to. Anna was flung to the ground, she moaned in pain. The giant was upon her, raising its log one final time. Anna closed her eyes, unable to move, however the log never fell. Instead the creature let out a deafening roar, then fell to the earth. Anna didn't know what happened; she just let herself fall into unconsciousness to relieve her pain.

Anna awoke on a soft bed. She had no idea where she was. She tried to sit up, however when she tried pain erupted through her back, forcing her to lie back down. She felt dizzy and weak; the world seemed to be spinning. She felt sick as she laid there, pain radiating through her body. The last thing she remembered before allowing the darkness to take her back was a man entering her room and shouting her name.

The next time Anna awoke most of her pain was gone. Carefully she sat up, not wanting to experience the pain she had the last time she was awake. She was able to stand up with little pain. She looked around her room, trying to identify where she was. If she had to guess she would say that she was in an inn. She walked to the door opening it slowly she looked outside. She was right, she was in an inn. Anna couldn't help but gasp when she saw who was sitting at one of the inn's table. She stepped out of her room.

"Valt?!" The older hunter turned and smiled when he saw her. She had only known him for a short while, and yet she was so ecstatic to see him again. "But how? Did you kill that dragon?" With a smile still on his lips he rose from his bench and strolled over to her. He put his strong arm around her shoulder and led her back to the bench as he spoke.

"Well after it became clear that dragon had me overmatched I invoked one of the oldest and most sacred of hunter traditions." He sat down heavily, than looked up at her, "I ran away." He smiled again and patted the bench. Anna couldn't help but smile as she sat next to this man. "Where were you? I returned to my camp but you were nowhere to be found. I've been searching for you and Aventus ever since. Luckily I came upon that giant's camp when I did or else you would be dead right now. What were you even doing there?"

So Aventus was still missing in action. Anna had been hoping that Valt had found the boy, but deep inside she knew that Aventus was most likely dead. She explained to Valt how she had accidently ran into the Stormcloak camp, and everything that had happened with those soldiers. Valt frowned the whole time, but he looked most concerned when she told him of when she declared her heritage to the Stormcloaks, and when she told him about her use of the voice. When she had finished speaking, Valt just stared off into space, obviously deep in thought. He unconsciously rubbed his chin, glanced at Anna, than he was back into his thoughts. Anna shifted in her seat, unsure what to do during this silence. Finally Valt spoke.

"So you're going to the grey beards?" Anna just nodded, "I can't say that I approve of this idea. The chances are they won't even let you in, I have never known them to let anyone outside of their order even glace inside their temple, much less enter it." Anna was afraid that he would say something like this. Was he going to try to stop her? She hoped not.

"I know, but I want to try. I need answers, and they are the only people I know of that might have some." Valt nodded, still deep in thought.

"Your right." He said. He looked up, right into her eyes, "At least give me the opportunity to train you a bit more. The path or the grey breads is perilous, full of wolves and trolls." Anna smiled. She was glad that he wasn't going to try to talk her out of her idea. She nodded her consent. "Alright good. Well let's get started." Valt rose from his seat. He sure wasn't one to waste any time. He led her out of the inn and led her towards a small river near the base of the mountain.

"You were out for a week and a half you know, so you will probably feel a little weak as you fight. Just push through it and try your best." Valt spoke as they walked. When they reached the desired location he reached to his side and grabbed an axe that was hanging at his side. He held it out for Anna to take. "I think this is yours. We'll practice will real weapons." He drew his own iron sword and took a defensive stance, "Now, come at me girl."

Anna charged. She brought her axe down in a deadly ark that would have cut Valt in two. The older man held out his sword and blocked with ease. He ducked under Anna arm and thrust his sword in a deadly stab. Anna managed to slide to the side. She brought her axe horizontally, almost hitting Valt; however he managed to put his sword up just in time. He smiled and growled, "You gotten better girl." Anna returned the smile before kicking the man in the stomach.

This sparring continued for what seemed like hours. Both got cuts here and there, but neither truly got the advantage. Finally Valt called the fight.

"Alright good, you can fight with an axe. Now we are going to try a few other things." He led her to an abandoned house. Inside there was a huge bag. Immediately Valt advanced to the bag and pulled out two long bows. "Here," He handed it to her, as well as a quiver full of arrows. The bow felt strange in her hands. She had no idea how to draw the bow, much less aim it and hit a target.

Valt spent the next few hours showing her how to shoot a bow. It was difficult for Anna, but Valt was extremely patient with her. Despite his patients with her, Anna couldn't help but get frustrated as time went on. She had been shooting a bow for hours, and she couldn't hit a single thing. After one miserable failure of a shot Anna threw down her bow and screamed.

"I can't do this!" She sat down and buried her head in her arms. She heard Valt's soft footsteps and his gentle hand touch her shoulder.

"Yes you can Anna. You can do anything you put her mind to." Anna looked up into his clear blue eyes. "Come on," he said softly. Putting his arms under her he gently but firmly picked her up. He handed the fallen bow to her, and stood next to her. "Draw." She followed his instruction. He had her hold her form; he walked around her, fixing her stance here and there. Once he had made all of the adjustments he wanted to, he stood right next to her so that he could see what she saw. "Focus, Anna. Let go of everything, just look at what you want to hit." Anna zeroed in on her target. Everything seemed to fall away; it was just her and that target. He might have said something else, but she didn't hear him. She breathed in, out, in, than on the last exhale she realized her arrow. It wasn't a perfect shot, far from, but for the first time that day she hit the target. She smiled and let out a happy squeal. She turned and threw her arms around Valt in happiness.

"I hit it! Did you see? I hit it!" Valt smiled as this young woman hugged him tightly. It was the first time she had shown any affection toward him, and that couldn't make him happier. Yes he was her trainer, but he also wanted to be her friend. And her friend he did become.

"Good job." He patted her back, "Now there is one more thing I would like to do today." He said as she released him.

"What?" Anna cocked her head to the side. The day was coming to a close, but she was sure that whatever he wanted to do would be important training.

"I want you to show me your shout. I want to see for myself this power." Valt had been extremely curious when she had told him about that part of her little adventure. The general Stormcloak had been right, Anna shouldn't have the voice.

"But… I might hurt you." Anna hadn't used the Voice since she had used it on Ralof but she clearly remembered the words she used.

Valt just smiled at her comment, "Show me what you got!" Well she warned him. Anna took a deep breath and shouted those words.

FUS-RO-DAH

And nothing happened.

To be continued…

Hey all. Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. They are what keep me going and make me want to keep writing. I'm going try to update again this week, but like I said before life is getting busy so I might not be able to. But I'll try! Anyways please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.


	10. Valt

I do not own Skyrim, only my OC's.

FUS-RO-DAH!

FUS-RO-DAH!

FUS-RO-DAH! FUS-RO-DAH!

Anna screamed over and over. Her throat was burning from her continuous screaming, yet no matter how loud she yelled nothing happened. Tears were rolling down her face in frustration. It had worked before, she didn't image it! Anna collapsed to her knees,

"Why isn't this working?" She screamed pounding her fist into the ground. She knew she was saying the words right, but she didn't feel the power that had previously appeared in her chest.

Anna felt a warm hand on her back. Valt knelt down next to her and whispered, "Its ok, Anna." He rubbed her back for a few minutes, trying to help her calm down. Once she could fell her tears slowing she sat up and looked into his concerned eyes.

"I did it before." Valt just smiled at her statement.

"I know, I believe you. Don't worry about it, we'll train for a week or so, then the grey beards can help you with your voice." Anna didn't know what she had done to earn the trust of this man. In all honesty Valt was still a stranger. All she knew about him was that he was an old hunter who had decided to help her with training. Valt stood and held out his hand, "Come on Anna, let's get back to the inn." She took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, wiping her tear streaked face. Valt nodded and smiled. They moved in silence as they walked to the inn. Anna's mind however was buzzing. It wasn't over her inability to produce a shout, but rather her thoughts were focused on Valt. This man was truly a mystery, he said that he was a hunter, but that just didn't add up. The way he moved in battle wasn't that of a careful hunter, but rather like an aggressive solider. On top of that, he had known who she was. How could he possibly know that if he was just a hunter?

Anna broke the silence right before they entered the inn, "Valt, can I ask you a question."

He turned, "of course." This man had been so kind of her, Anna didn't want to seem rude or disrespectful, but she had to know.

"Who are you? I mean, who are you really? What's your story?"

"Stories," Valt turned continued walking towards the inn, "are best told when you're nice and warm in a bed." Anna hoped that meant he would tell her as soon as they were in the inn.

Anna's bed was made of straw. It wasn't the softest material to sleep on, but with the smooth sheets that covered the rough straw it made the bed somewhat comfortable. Valt stood over her and pulled a big thick blanket over her body. She felt like she was a little girl again, with Ulfric tucking her in bed before he retreated back to his throne room to deal with his rebellion. Valt sat down next to her and spoke.

"My story. I feel like I'm old when I share my story," Valt smiled up at her, which she only return with a scowl, a hint to get on with the story.

"Ok, ok, I get it, just don't fall asleep. Most of my youth was spent growing up in Windhelm, learning how to fight so that I could join the army. When I was eighteen I joined the army, but I was assigned as a common guard in Windhelm. That all changed about a week after Ulfric Stormcloak returned from studying at the grey beard…"

FLASH BACK

Valt stood at attention with the rest of the guards. They all looked alike, wearing chainmail and a helmet that covered their face. That didn't matter to Valt however; he just stood straight, looking forward with undivided attention. Ulfric Stormcloak was leaving that day to join the Imperials in the war with the Thalmore. He would be taking Windhelm's army, as well as half the city guard. Valt wanted nothing more than to join the war, to prove himself in battle. Ulfric was going down rows of lined up guards, asking them each different questions. Valt could feel the sweat running down his sides as he waited for his chance to impress Ulfric. He had never been so nervous in his life.

Finally Ulfric approached him, "Do you want to fight in the war solider?" Was all Ulfric asked.

"Ye-" Valt's voice cracked. "Yes sir!" Valt wanted to hit himself. He was not doing a good job of impressing this man.

"Hm. You do seem eager. Draw your sword." Valt reached to his side and attempted to draw. As he pulled his sword from its sheath, his hand slipped form the handle and the sword fell to the ground. Ulfric laughed as Valt franticly bent over to retrieve his fallen weapon, "Perhaps some more experience would do you good before you run off to play war." Valt was glad that his helmet covered his burning face. He had ruined this moment, now he would be stuck as a mere guard for the rest of his life.

Ulfric continued along the line up until he had talked to every city guard. Once he was done, he thanked the guards and headed out into the courtyard. Valt followed him, determined to talk to Ulfric and convince him to let him fight. When Valt arrived in the courtyard, he noticed Ulfric heading to the exit of Windhelm. He also saw an Argonian watching the future jarl of Windhelm. Valt slowly drew his bow, his instincts telling him that the Argonian meant Ulfric harm. Valt watched as Ulfric passed the lizard, as he did, the Argonian drew and dagger and lunged at Ulfric screaming, "Die you raciest curd!" In a flash Valt drew his bow and fired. His aim was true, before anyone could react, his arrow was burying itself in the heart of the lizard.

Ulfric looked up see had just saved his life. Once he spotted Valt he approached him, "So, you're not so good at interviews, but you're obviously a good warrior." Ulfric stared at Valt while he rubbed his beard. "I think you deserve a spot on my personal guard."

FLASH FORWARD

"So I was able to go with him to fight in the Great War. Ulfric only fought one or two battles before he was captured by the Thalmore. I thought I was a failure, I was supposed to protect him, but he ended up being captured anyways. But I continued to fight; it was during this time that I met my wife, Ella."

"You're married!?" Anna interrupted. A shadow fell over Valt's face as she said this.

"I was married." Anna could hear the hurt in his voice as he said this, but before she could say anything he continued with his story. "Well the Great War ended, as you know we lost. Ulfric was eventually released, and when he was I joined his personal guard again. He met my wife, but he never approved of her."

"Why not? She was a warrior like him." Anna asked. Her father was a great man; she couldn't see him disliking anyone except those that supported the Empire.

"Because she was an Imperial. For that alone he disliked her, but still he was willing to tolerate her. Anyways I joined him when we freed the Reach from what are now known as Forsworn. We agreed to help them with this problem, as long as the Reach was able to worship Talos after we won. Your father was a truly powerful warrior, with the power of his voice and the strength of his arm he was nearly unstoppable. We won because of him, but the empire didn't keep their side of the bargain. They were supposed to let us worship Talos, but they withdrew their side of the deal. That is what really fueled Ulfric's want of rebellion.

Right before Ulfric went to Solitude to confront the High King, he called me into his chambers. I remember the moment as if it were yesterday."

FLASHBACK

Valt opened the heavy door to his Jarls bed chamber. He had never been in this part of the castle before, nor had he thought he ever would be. When he stepped into the room, he saw Ulfric sitting on a big armchair, with a little girl sitting on his lap.

"Aw Valt. Thank you for coming. I want you to meet Anna." The girl smiled up at Valt. She looked so small and so innocent. Valt smiled at the girl.

"Hello."

"Valt this is my daughter," Ulfric didn't even pause for Valt to take in this new information, "In all of my battles there has always been only one or two men I could count on. You are one of those men, and now there is something else I want to count on you to do." Valt nodded. He would do anything for his Jarl, "The life that I am choosing to lead will be dangerous. Should something happen to me, I want you to take her into your own family." He wasn't asking. He was telling Valt what to do.

"Yes my Jarl," was all Valt replied, taking one last look at the cute, smiling girl before leaving the room.

FLASH FORWARD

"So why didn't you come for me until now?" Anna asked. According to what Valt had just said she should have been placed in the care of Valt after Ulfric had fallen to the Dragonborn.

"We had a falling out of sorts. Ella and I joined his rebellion, during which she was captured and tortured. We tried to save her, but it didn't go so well."

FLASH BACK

Valt charged into the advancing ranks of Imperials. He was badly outnumbered, but that didn't matter, he was a seasoned fighter, these Imperial soldiers were obviously new recruits. Valt jabbed his sword into the heart of one, danced away, the lunged again, nearly cutting one young man in two. The others approached him more carefully, trying to surround him. Before they could, Valt's ally came to assist.

_FUS-RO-DAH_

Ulfric Stormcloak blasted these men away with his powerful voice. Without any mercy, Valt and Ulfric ran to each fallen man, ending their life before they could even stand. Only one man was able to get to his feet. He dropped his sword and begged loudly for his life. Valt happily ended that. Valt and Ulfric surveyed the room. The two men were surrounded by countless dead Imperials, but this room did not hold what they were search for.

Valt advanced into a hall which connected to the last room in this fort. His wife had to be there, dead or alive. Valt kicked the heavy wooden door open and ran in, only to be met with a wall of fire. A mage inhabited this room. Valt threw himself to the left, barely moving out of the way of the fire. Ulfric merely ran through the fir and charged at the mage. His steel axe met the mages conjured sword. While they were fighting, Valt noticed two Imperial soldiers trying to sneak up on Ulfric. Valt would have none of that. He threw his sword at one man with pin point accuracy, the sword sunk into the man's chest. The other soldier noticed that Valt was no longer armed, so he took the opportunity to attack the unarmed Stormcloak. Valt dodged the man's pathetic thrust and side stepped so he was behind the soldier. In one quick motion, Valt wrapped his hands around his head and broke his neck.

Valt turned to see if his Jarl needed his assistance, only when he did something caught his eye. A woman was chained to the wall, her body covered in blood. Valt forgot everything else happening in that room and ran over to her. It was his wife, with cuts and incisions all over her body. The blood no longer flowed, however. His wife was dead. He was too late. Tears of rage filled his eyes as he buried his head into her blooded blouse. He wrapped his arms around her, wishing that she would magically come back to life. He felt a hand on his soldier and turned. It was Ulfric.

"I'm sorry Valt. It's too bad she wasn't a Nord; she might have lasted long enough for us to save her." Anger filled Valt's body as Ulfric said this.

"What?" He said coldly.

"Imperials are weak. If your wife had been a Nord-" Before Ulfric could say another word Valt had a dagger to his throat. He didn't remember where he got it, but he knew he would use it if Ulfric continued.

"Ella was perfect," Valt was shaking, it was as if the blood in his body had been replaced by liquid anger, "If you ever say otherwise, I will kill you." Valt meant it. He really did. After a few moments of silence, Valt lowered his dagger. Ulfric just watched as his once loyal soldier walked out the door, never to be seen again.

To be continued…

Thanks so much for the review. Honestly reviews are what inspire me to write and update faster, so please, if you like this chapter, or if you have any comments or suggestions, review. Thanks a lot, hopefully I will be updating soon.


	11. Hunting

I do not own Skyrim, I only own my own OC's

In, out, in, out. Anna's breath was slowed and controlled, every exhale was visible in the cold Skyrim air. She peered through the leafless branches, watching intensely. A female deer had its head down, picking at the frozen forage. This deer had enough meat on her to feed a family for weeks; however this animal was not Anna's target. Anna crouched among trees waiting patiently for her target, using all the skills Valt had taught her.

* * *

"Terrible!" Valt shouted, hitting Anna in the back of the head. Anna glared up at him. "An archer's biggest advantage in battle is being able to kill an opponent before they even know you are there! That means you have to be quite and undetectable!" Anna couldn't help but be annoyed. She had no intention of being an archer; she preferred to be fighting an enemy in face to face combat.

"Who cares if they know I'm here, I can still shoot them before they get to me!" Anna growled more harshly then she had intended. Valt just shook his head. He bent down and grabbed a shield and sword from his stack of weapons. Without a word he walked a hundred feet away.

"Shoot me. Come on, try to hit me."

"What?! I can't shoot you! Are you crazy?" As annoyed as she was, Anna had no intention of killing her teacher. Had he gone mad? Valt said nothing; he just flat-out sprinted at Anna. Anna scrambled back, trying to get away from this crazy charging man. He was soon upon her, bringing his sword to bite into Anna's flesh. The side of the metal blade connected with her ribs, sending pain through her whole body, as well as knocking the air out of her. Again Valt walked hundred feet away.

"Now Anna, shoot me before I get to you." Anna was pissed. That man could die for all she cared. She stood drew her bow and realised. The arrow was perfectly aimed, however it slammed into Valt's shield, doing nothing to him. Anna got one more arrow off before Valt was upon her again. She fell flat on her rear, she through her arms up to protect her; however Valt didn't swing his sword again. Instead his hooked his arms under her and hauled her to her feet. "You see. It's a lot easier to hit someone who doesn't know your there."

* * *

The deer's head shot up, looking around. Did the deer sense Anna? She doubted it, Anna had been silent. Every time the deer had moved to find more food, Anna had silently followed. She had followed this deer for almost a day. This deer was bait for Anna's real target, which was what the deer was likely sensing. Anna brought her hands to her lips and puffed a few warm breaths into her them. Once her hands were slightly warmed she reached to her side and carefully lifted her bow. It was essential that she made absolutely no noise, even now. Slowly she reached behind her and drew an arrow. She held her breath as she waited. The whole world seemed to be standing still, even the deer stood as if it had frozen in the cold air. Anna sighed in disappointment when she saw the deer relax and casually walk further in the forest. She knew that she likely wouldn't be getting her target today. She would have to make camp close to where the deer eventually feel asleep.

Creeping along the frozen dirt she followed the deer. Just ahead of her she saw the animal settling on the ground. Shaking off the dread of sleeping in the cold weather, Anna peeled off her backpack. She hadn't expected to sleep in the cold; luckily she had packed a small blanket. Wrapping the blanket around her small frame she snuggled up against a tree. She couldn't help but think of that night weeks ago that Valt had shared a room with her.

* * *

Anna didn't know what to think. Her father, Ulfric, had always been the kindest man she knew. After all he was fighting to free Skyrim from its oppressors, and yet according to Valt her father had almost total indifference toward his friend with the death of his wife, just because she wasn't a Nord. She felt an urge to argue with Valt, to defend her father, however when she looked down at Valt she saw his eyes closed, with tear stains on his face. Her heart melted at this sight. It was obvious that no matter what happened that day, this man had lost the person he loved more than anything else. She reached down and ran her hands through his thinning hair.

"I'm sorry Valt." He slowly opened his eyes. He bit his lip hard enough to draw a drop of blood which slowly dripped down his chin. Finally he spoke, his voice shaking with emotion.

"No, I'm sorry. I've never talked about that moment before." He laughed quietly, "I'm not used to my emotions acting up like that. Ella was just such a special person, she was… different from most Nords. It's hard to explain." Anna could see his face brighten as he started thinking about his deceased wife. She wished she could have met this woman who had so obviously captured her mentor's heart.

"Anyways," Valt spoke again, clearing his throat, "After Ulfric died I started searching for you. There were no reports of a child being killed. It's really sad, actually, that it took me as long as it did to find you; I mean Honorhall is the only orphanage in Skyrim. I got held up with a few things though which delayed my search for you."

"Delayed? With what?" Anna held no malice toward Valt, she was glad she grew up in Honorhall, she was merely curious. As always.

"That," Valt smiled, "Is a story for another day."

Anna groaned. Now her mind would be making up all the possible ways Valt had been held up. Sometimes her curiosity and imagination was a little ridiculous. She had only one question to ask. "Valt, how did you know it was me in the orphanage? You hadn't seen me for years."

Valt smiled and said one final statement before drifting off to sleep, "Anna, you are the perfect combination of Ulfric, and your mother."

* * *

A crunch of leaves awoke Anna. She immediately glanced to where the deer was sleeping. The animal was had just stood up. The deer turned her head from side to side, making sure there was no danger before moving. Anna sat, motionless, not wanting to scare the deer. After a few cold minutes the deer began to walk, once again on her eternal search for food.

Anna quickly stuffed her thin blanket into her pack and scrambled after the deer. She hardly felt the cold as he followed the deer, who had started moving at a somewhat fast pace. Only a few short weeks ago, Anna would have never been able to run fast enough, nor long enough to follow the deer.

* * *

Anna speed along, with Valt only a few feet behind her. She pushed herself as hard she could, heading straight toward the old abandoned house Valt kept his supplies in. She could feel the burning in her sides as she ran, but she refused to slow, Valt would not beat her today. She made herself run faster and faster until there were a few yards between her and Valt. She didn't know how much satisfaction she could take beating Valt in a race, he was, after all, years older than her. She reached the building well before Valt. She turned smiling, only to see Valt charging at her with his sword drawn. Quickly reaching to her own side Anna drew her axe. Her metal hit his as they started their dance of steel, of sword and axe. Anna couldn't keep up; she had used all her energy in running. Her strikes got slower and sloppy, Valt's sword constantly bit into her skin, leaving small cuts here and there. Anna's axe was knocked out of her hands only minutes after the dace had begun. She sank to her knees and slammed her fist on the ground and growled in frustration. Valt sat down next to her.

"It is better to conserve some of your energy then to use it all to get to a destination." He pulled out a healing potion and handed it to Anna. Potions weren't much good for serious injuries, but for small cuts they worked wonders. Anna took the potion and drank heavily from the vile. She watched as the small cuts began mending themselves. Valt then handed her a green potion. Anna took it without question and drank from it. She wanted to vomit the moment she swallowed it. It was disgusting. It took a few minutes before she felt its effects. Energy returned to her tired limbs, she felt as if she had just woke up from a good night's sleep. Valt stood and raised his sword, "Now, Anna, let's continue."

* * *

Anna smiled as she moved quickly through the underbrush of the forest. Valt and her had run and fought every morning, and now all of that training was paying off. Before long the deer found greens that were good enough to eat. Anna climbed a nearby tree so that she was not only able to see the deer, but she was also able to scan the surrounding area. She found a branch that was perfect for her wants and she settled in. As she sat watching, the morning air started to push through her warm clothes, making her shiver. Anna hoped that she wouldn't have to wait much longer before her target showed itself.

Anna's eyes scanned the clearing the deer was currently eating in. She felt like she was sitting in this one place for hours. Her eyes started to grow heavy; she fought sleep with all her might. She was just about to slip into peaceful darkness when something caught her eyes. It was her target, a sabre cat.

* * *

"A deer is a very cautious creature; it's very difficult to sneak up on one." Anna nodded, absorbing all the information Valt was giving her. "However there is one animal that is quite enough to sneak up on a deer. So Anna, what I want you to do is to kill a sabre cat who is hunting a deer. I want you to kill this cat without the deer even knowing either of you were there." Anna's eyes widened. Valt's training had taught her much, but this sounded near impossible. "If you can do this, we will head to the grey beards." Anna had immediately packed and set out.

And now her opportunity was here. She lifted her bow and strung an arrow. The deer never saw the powerful predator stalking her. She also never saw the arrow that flew through the air and sunk into the feline's chest.

Anna saw the animal shutter, then collapse dead. She patiently waited for the deer to move on to new grounds. This deer would get to live for a while longer. Once she was gone, Anna approached the cat. She felt a surge of pride as she looked down at the dead feline. Her arrow had hit the cat diretly in the heart. Anna grinned as she kelt and pulled a large fang from the cat's mouth. By this time tomorrow, she would be headed toward the grey breads.

To be continued…

Hey all! Sorry for the long update but school got really busy, then I had a thanksgiving with my family so I took a break from writing. Anyways I should be updating more often again. Thanks so much for the review. Please review this chapter; tell me what you liked, and what you didn't. Thanks!


	12. The Seven Thousand Steps

I do not own Skyrim, but I do own my OC's

Doubt. Snow crunched under Anna's feet every step she took. Truly the scenery around her was beautiful, as pure white snow-covered the small trees and bushes. The mid-afternoon sun made the usual plain white snow sparkle as if it were made of diamonds. There was a peaceful, almost spiritual silence that only added to the scenery. And yet, despite being surrounded by this divine beauty, Anna only felt doubt.

Her emotions had been vastly different only twenty-four hours before. Anna had returned triumphantly to Valt with the saber cat's fang in hand, almost like a toddler who proudly shows her father her first piece of art. Valt had broadly smiled upon her return. He listened with a proud smile on his face as she told him of her hunt. She had learned the lessons he had wanted her to learn.

They waited until morning before finally starting the climb up the seven thousand steps. That was hours ago, and there was only one thing on Anna's mind since. Why would the grey beards see her? If she could show them that she was able to use the voice they might be willing to see her and talk to her, but she couldn't. She had tried time and time again to use those words that had thrown Ralof to the ground, but that power had never activated again. So what would she do once she reached the top of these stairs? Bang on the door and demand they talk to her? That would hardly convince them to talk to her. So what would she do… what would she do…

"Anna!" A voice broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Valt, several yards ahead of her. "Come on, let's take a break." Valt took a few steps to the side of the path, threw down his pack, and sat down on a large pile of snow. Anna quickened her pace until she stood above him. She looked skeptically at the snow. It looked a little cold to sit on, not to mention it would be hard and frozen if it was old snow. Valt sensed her hesitation, reached up, and pulled her to the ground. The snow was, of course, cold, but it was light and fluffy. But no matter how light it was, Anna didn't appreciate it in her face. Because of Valt's tug she had face planted in the snow. Anna growled, grabbed a fistful of snow, turned and slammed the snow into Valt's face. He let out a small yelp as the cold snow smashed into his face. Anna couldn't help but giggle as she and Valt threw fists full of snow at each other. The stress and worry that she had previously felt melted away, much like the snow on her face. Soon both were covered in the sparkling snow, laughing uncontrollably.

The smile was wiped from Anna's face however, as, out of nowhere; she heard the torment of her dreams. For just a moment she heard that insane laughter of the man who killed her father. Anna froze where she sat and looked wildly around, but the sound was gone. It was like the laughter was in the wind. Anna had no idea if she had just imagined the sound, of if somewhere on this mountain, that man was laughing. She was sure that it was the first, after all what were the chances that she would ever see that man again? Despite that, Anna had no desire to stay in this area. She quickly stood and turned to Valt.

"Come on, let's get moving." She saw concern flash across Valt's face at Anna's sudden mood change, but he just nodded and picked up his discarded pack. Without another glance Anna continued along the mountain path. The two walked in silence for over an hour. Anna couldn't help but feel as if she was going insane. Surely she must have imagined the laugh. Right?

Anna felt a hand on her solider. She turned and looked right into the concerned eyes of Valt.

"Are you ok?" His voice was full of concern. Anna looked away in guilt. Valt had been nothing but good to her, and here she was, walking away without a word and causing Valt needless worry.

"Did you hear it?" Anna simply asked.

"Hear what?" Valt's voice was raised slightly; wither in frustration or worry Anna didn't know. Anna was about to speak when she was interrupted by an ear shattering roar. Just to the left was a ten foot tall troll, beating its chest savagely. Without hesitation Valt pulled from his bow from its resting place around his torso, strung an arrow, and let it loose. Anna however froze. This was the first time she had been in real open combat since she had been in the Stormcloaks camp, and those had been duals.

The troll roared in pain as the arrow dug into eyes eye socket. The beast put its head down and charged at the two warriors. It was upon them before Valt could draw another arrow. With more power than any man, the beast grabbed Valt and tossed him aside like a doll. Finally Anna moved. She grabbed her axe from her side and slammed it into the troll as hard as she could. The steel bit through flesh with ease. Confidence filled Anna as she swung again and again, dodging all the swipes and bites of the toll. Anna could feel the Trolls warm blood soaking through her warm furs and armor. As the axe bit into the troll again and again, it began to weaken. Soon, the Trolls was moving half as fast as it had been previously. Anna took advantage of his weakness. She grabbed her axe with both hands, rose it above her head and brought it down at the troll.

Anna's attack was powerful, that was sure, but she had given up speed for that power. The troll saw an opening as Anna raised her axe for the killing blow, and it took it. The troll's claws slammed into Anna's face and threw her to the ground. It wasn't to bad of an injury, however when she turned around to look back at her opponent she felt despair. She saw all of the cuts that she had made in the large beast was closing and healing. Even his eye, where Valt had shoot his arrow, had healed. Anna could have sworn she saw the troll smile as it stood over her, readying itself for a nice warm meal. She could see it's gooey saliva dripping down it's furry chin.

The will to live rose up inside her, stronger than any feeling she had ever had. For the second time of her life, she felt power fill her lungs, and for the second time she felt the need to say those three words.

Only before those words could be spoken a sword separated the Trolls head from its shoulders. The lifeless body fell to the ground, to reveal Valt, standing behind the beast with his sword drawn. He reached down and gave Anna a hand up. He gave an encouraging smile, turned, and continued walking down the seven thousand steps.

The next few days passed without any such excitement and little was said between Valt and Anna. The higher they got up the mountain the colder it got, until it almost hurt to breath. They passed tablet after tablet, each telling them of the history of the voice. However, none of these tablets told her why she would be able to use the voice. She had never had training; in fact she had only seen her father use the voice once in her whole life. Not even a Dragonborn can learn shouts by watching another use it once, and Anna was surely not the Dragonborn. That title belonged to that madman. Every time she thought of that man, it sent shivers down her spine. Every once and a while, she could swear she heard his laugh, but then just like that, it would be gone. Anna was beginning to think she was losing her mind.

"There it is," Valt said one late afternoon. Anna looked up from her usual day dreaming to see a large structure ahead of her. Excitement and relief of finally reaching her destination filled Anna. Her slow walk turned into a sprint. Valt smiled as she a zoomed past him. He hoped form the bottom of his heart that the grey beard opened the doors for this young girl.

Anna glanced up at the huge door. On the side was a heavy handle. She ran her hand along this cold metal before lifting the loop and dropping it on the door. The door rang loudly as the handle collided with the door. Open the door. Open the door. Was all Anna thought. But closed it stayed. Anna banged her hand against the door as hard as she could.

"Open!" She screamed. She hit the door again and again until her hand hurt. "Open please!" Tears were freely streaming down her cheeks. She knew that this would most likely happen; but she couldn't help but feel the strong sting of disappointment. She sank to her knees, still lightly pounding on the door. "Please." Softly escaped her lips. She had worked so hard to get to this point, and now that she was here there was nothing she could do to get inside. With such strong disappointment, frustration, and sadness, she started to mentally retreat into her own world. She was dimly aware of Valt yelling. What was he saying? Move? Anna couldn't tell.

Anna was knocked out of her mental withdraw when a she heard the roar. It was much to loud and powerful to be any troll. She looked up to see a huge golden dragon dive from the sky and right onto Valt, pinning him to the ground with its huge claws. All of her sadness and disappointment disappeared as she saw Valt flailing under the strength of the dragon. Valt had become her closest friend, she couldn't let him die. With a sudden surge of courage, Anna drew her axe and charged at the huge beast. Her axe bounced harmlessly off the dragons thick scales, not even leaving a dent. The dragon however had noticed her weak attack. It turned, taking its attention from Valt and focusing entirely Anna. She could see intelligence in the dragon's huge golden eyes, as well as its power. This dragon could tear her limb from limb, Anna knew, as did the Dragon. There was nothing Anna could do to kill this beast, but perhaps she could draw it away from Valt and give him a chance to do… something.

Anna turned and ran, however as she turned the dragons claw lashed out at her side. Anna had no chance of dodging the savage strike. The sharp claw dug through her furs, armor and flesh. Anna had never felt this amount of pain before. Her mind was screaming at her to move, to run and save herself; however her body would not comply with her minds demands. She fell to her back. It was the second time on this mountain that she faced death, only this time she knew there was nothing Valt could do to save her. Soon she would be in Sovngarde, and she would be able to see her father once again. Maybe he would have answers for her that she would have otherwise been unable to find in life.

It was this moment when she was resigned to her fate of death that the insane laughter started once again. It was louder then ever, almost as if someone was laughing only a few feet away. Anna closed her eyes, convinced that this laughter would accompany her until her death. She hoped the laughter didn't follow her to Sovngarde.

The Dragon roared, it wasn't a roar of triumph, but rather of pain. Anna opened her eyes, confused. Had Valt somehow hurt this terrible beast? The sight in front Anna surprised her. She saw the flesh of the dragon start to turn into a bright light. It's once golden scales fell slowly to the ground, no longer a solid, but just a light. Than all at once, the light swarmed together and rushed behind the dragon, surrounding whoever or whatever stood there. It was to Anna's horror to see the man standing behind the large, holding a giant two handed sword. A light laugh escaped the man as he stared right into Anna. It was the Dragonborn.

To be continued…

Hey all! Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them and they really make me want to update a lot faster than I would normally. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks!


	13. Valts Prospective

I do not own Skyrim, I only own my OC's

Valt's heart broke as he watched Anna sink to her knees, still pounding on the gate of the grey beards. She looked so small and fragile as she knelt on the ground. Valt readied himself to approached this young girl and offer any comfort he could provide. He didn't know why, but every fiber of his being wanted to see her smile again. Perhaps she had become the daughter that he had never had the privilege to have. He had always wanted children, after the war of course, but Ella was killed before that could happen.

Valt shook his head. He had to focus on helping Anna, not think about what was in the past. Anna was his life now. Suddenly the air was filled with a thunderous roar. He looked toward the sound and groaned. A golden dragon hovered just above them, looking hungrily at Anna. Valt swore to himself. He had gotten so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed this huge dragon approach them. He must be getting old.

Valt looked around, trying to think of some way out of this situation. There was no way Anna could kill this mighty beast, especially in the condition she was currently in. In fact, Valt doubted that he could kill this dragon, even with her help. The only thing he could do is distract it so Anna could get away.

"Run Anna! Run!" He yelled as loud as he could. He couldn't help but remember the last time they had encountered a dragon together. That time when she had run away she had ended up in a camp of Stormcloak soldiers. He had spent weeks looking all around for her, only to stumble upon her just as a giant was about to crush her. He hoped she had better luck this time.

Valt drew his bow and launched an arrow at the huge lizard. Dragons had almost impenetrable scale armor that covered most of their body, except their underbelly. Valt had aimed his arrow at this soft underbelly, but his shot was slightly off. It bounced harmlessly off the golden scales on the dragon's side. The arrow did no damage, but it did get the attention of the lizard. The dragon's huge head turned away from Anna, and faced Valt. It looked at Valt like he was a joke. Valt was just an annoying ant. Of course, all this ant was trying to do was allow time for his companion to escape.

Valt glanced back to the gates of the grey beards to make sure Anna was escaping form this situation, but to his surprise and dread, Anna on still on the ground. Had she not heard him? "Anna!" Valt yelled, "Move!" She did nothing. How could she not notice the huge dragon looming above her head? Valt drew another arrow. Somehow he had to injure the dragon enough so he could run over to Anna and make her run.

It was then that Valt noticed the dragon's wings. They looked thin, and completely vulnerable. Dragons are slow and clumsy on the ground, if he could just prevent the dragon from staying airborne, both he and Anna would be able to get away. Valt shot, this time his aim was true, his arrow tore through the dragon's wing, leaving a small hole. The dragon roared, more in annoyance than pain. The hole wasn't big enough to make the dragon land, but it had annoyed the dragon. Up until now it had remained in the air, watching this tiny man, but the time of observing was over.

The dragon tucked its massive wings to its side and dove directly at Valt. Its speed was so incredible that Valt could do nothing but watch as the dragon rapidly approached him. Valt legs gave way as the dragon landed on him. He felt his bones crack and break as the dragon pressed its claws into him. This was the end for him. There was no way out of this one; he would soon be joining his sweet Ella. He only hoped that Anna would get ahold of her senses and get out of here. The dragon lowered its huge head and opened its jaws. Valt had thought of a thousand ways he would possibly die, but never had he thought he would be eaten by a dragon. The last thing Valt remembered was staring into deaths jaws, and somewhere in the distance, an odd, mad laughter.

* * *

Valt opened his eyes. All he could see for miles around was white. It felt as though he was just floating in open space, there was nothing but white surrounding him. He could move, but there was nowhere to go. Valt was beginning to panic. Had he been sent to the void? He thought that he had been pretty good in life, he certainly hadn't done anything to deserve the void. Would he just be floating here in this white nothingness for all eternity?

Suddenly warm slender arms wrapped around his body from behind. He quickly turned, immediately gasping when he saw who was hugging him.

"Ella." His voice was full of relief. It had been so long since he had seen her. He didn't care where he was anymore. All that mattered was that Ella was here in front of him for the first time in years and years. He reached up to her face and brushed her cheek with his thumb, "I missed you so much." This big strong man, who had been in far too many battles and killed more than his share of men and woman, started crying. He didn't know he would be so happy to be dead.

His beautiful wife looked up into his teary eyes. Her face was full of sadness and regret, "Valt." Was all she murmured. Valt's stomach turned with dread. Why would she be sad to see him? There could only be one reason.

"I'm going back." It wasn't a question. The look on his deceased wife's face said it all. "Is this even real?" Ella's baby blue eyes met his dark brown eyes. They stared into each other's soul for a long moment. Ella stood on her toes and gently pressed her soft lips on his. Emotion flooded into Valt as their lips interlocked. He wanted nothing more to be dead. This woman was the love of his life, the woman he had been prepared to risk everything for, and yet he would have to leave her and live without her again.

"Of course it's real," Ella whispered in his ear as their lips parted, "I want to be with you Valt." She ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "But someone still needs you. There are still things you need to do." Valt looked at the ground. Anna. She still needed him. That must be his last task in life, helping Anna in any way he could. He would do it, he would make Ella proud. He looked up once again into his darling wife's eyes. There was only one thing that he still needed to say.

"Ella, forgive me. If I had gotten to you faster you'd still be-" He was cut off by Ella's lips once again pressing against his own.

"There is nothing to forgive."

* * *

Valt sat straight up. He was lying in a small bed in an equally small room. Sitting on a small wooden chair next to him was an old man dressed in equally old grey robes. Valt could only guess that this was a grey beard.

"Ah, you're awake." The man spoke quietly and calmly. Valt's head was spinning with questions. How was he here? They grey beards never let anyone in their domain, yet somehow here he was, in one of their rooms. More importantly, where was Anna. "I'm sure you are full of questions. Let me just say, your companion is safely healing. She is worse off than you, but she should be alright." She was worse off!? He had told her to run, but knowing her she had tried to save him. Had she killed the dragons?

"You should thank the Dragonborn. If it wasn't for him you would both be dead." The Dragonborn? Where had he come from? Wasn't he the one who killed Ulfric and essentially ended the rebellion? Valt had too many questions for this old man, but he knew that most of them would be answered over time. What he needed to do is find Anna, wherever she was. Valt simply gave his name to this man.

"I'm Valt. Thank you for helping us." Valt didn't want to chit chat, but he needed away to ask this man where Anna was.

"It isn't customary for us to help much, we believe in keeping to ourselves, but when the Dragonborn insists what can we do but offer our aid." The greybeard stood and offered his hand to help Valt up. Valt graciously took his hand and stood. He had to suppress a groan. His body was sore, but his bones were healed.

"Can you take me to my companion?" The grey beard nodded. Valt followed the old man out of the room and down the dark hallway. Valt figured if there was ever a chance to get these grey beards to talk to and help Anna, no would be the chance, "You know Anna, my companion, is a very special girl."

"Is she?" The old man replied, with absolutely no interest in his voice. It was obvious this man wasn't used to talking a lot.

"She is. She has used the voice." Valt was hoping this would spark at least some interest in this man. Valt got what he was hoping for. The grey beard stopped in his tracks.

"That," He paused, "is very interesting." The grey beard turned and faced Valt. Valt could see his eyebrows pressed together in thought. If there was anything the grey beard excelled at it was thinking.

Valt nodded, "She was hoping you would have some answers for her. That's why we came up here in the first place." The old man nodded.

"Many come up to this mountain for answers. I suggest you mediate and ask the gods of your questions, not us mortal men." The grey beard abruptly turned continued down the hall.

Valt could only think of one more thing to say, "Her name is Anna Stormcloak." Again the grey beard stopped.

"Ahh a Stormcloak." If a voice could be affectionate and bitter at the same time, that would be his voice, "She would be his daughter I presume." Valt nodded. Understanding flooded into the old man's face, "Well that would make sense. I believe I may have some answers, but that is for another time. Here is your companions room." He pointed.

Valt nodded a thank you, and opened the door. The room was dark, but Valt could just make out a man bent over Anna's bed, whispering in her ear. Valt slow crept up on the man. He managed to get directly behind the man in time to hear him whisper,

"Anna Stormcloak." In a flash the man's hand wrapped around Anna's slender throat and started choking the fragile life out of her.

Hello everybody! I hoped you enjoyed that chapter of Anna Stormcloak! Please let me know what you thought and review! I would truly appreciate it! Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can.


	14. Titus

Hey all sorry for taking so long to update! I went home for the holidays and we don't have internet, and to be honest I was too lazy to go to the library. Without any further ado here is the next chapter of Anna Stormcloak. Enjoy

I do not own Skyrim of any of its characters, just my own OC's

Rage. This fiery emotion had filled the heart of this man for months, utterly consuming him. He alone had done so much for Skyrim, he alone had saved this county when no one else could, and how was he repaid? He was deemed too dangerous and banished to this mine, this hell. Even with all his power and skill, he had been unable to escape, at least not alone. Today was the day, the day he, Titus, would leave this prison.

This place was filled with capable fighters, most of which were forsworn members who had been caught during one of their raids. Their leader, Madanach, had once been imprisoned here, but he had mysteriously died a few weeks after Titus had arrived. These men had been followers all their lives, and were but lost sheep without a leader, so Titus graciously stepped in as leader. Since then he had been organizing them, planning an escape. Titus had found a tunnel that he believed led out of the mine. He was sure that no one else knew of this tunnel, so they shouldn't even have to fight anyone to get out. The trick was getting into this tunnel without any of the guard noticing. Before Titus had arrived at Cidhna mine, a guard would check up on the prisoners once every two weeks, but since Titus had been placed in the hell hole they had assigned a squad of soldiers to constantly patrol the mine. The higher ups must not trust him, and with good reason. Luckily the mine was large; it took the guards twenty minutes to get from one end to the other. Titus and his men would leave just as the guards headed back to the other side of the mine. By the time the guards noticed they were gone they would be in the tunnel, and the entrance would be once again sealed.

Titus swung his pick against a silver ore vain, nocking some silver off. He glanced behind him at his five men. Each looked as they normally did, mining their life away. Soon they would all be free.

"Look at these swine." A cruel voice echoed off the rocks. Titus looked at the group of guards entering their corridor. Titus sensed trouble, these people never bothered to talk to the prisoners, why would they start now? Now that they were so close to escape. Titus tried to shrug off his feelings and return to his work. He grabbed his pick that was still buried in the ore when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned without taking his hand off his pick.

"Some higher ups what to speak to you. Now." Titus couldn't believe this. He just wanted to be free. No doubt if he talked to a "higher ups" they would ask him to do a task for his freedom, and then end up sending him back here in the end. He could feel the eyes of his comrades on him, waiting to see how he would reply. There was only one thing he could do.

"No." Titus said in a strong and firm voice. The guard just smiled and looked behind him at the two guards who backed him up. They didn't look nearly as confident as the man talking to Titus.

"We were told you might say that." He put his hand on his sword, "We were told we may use force. So what's it going to be? Do I need to make you bleed?"

Titus face lifted up in a smile, however his eyes were murderous. "You? Make me bleed?" Titus yanked the pick from the rock; with a savage swing he dug the tool into the man's face. Before the body could fall to the ground, Titus pulled the man's sword from his hip and buried it into the gut of one of the other guards before he could even draw his own sword. With another fluent movement he stepped behind the last man and broke his neck. Titus turned to one of his men, a mad smile on his face, a soft laugh escaping his lips.

"I forgot how much I love killing." His men took a step back. They were all hardened warrior, but never had they seen such savagery, and love for that savagery. Titus grabbed the man with a broken neck and started stripping the armor off him. When he noticed none of his men moved he looked up. "Come on! Grab any of the weapons or armor. Hurry, I have no doubt they will send reinforcements soon!"

His words moved the men to action. Within minutes the three guards had been stripped. Titus just wore some plain leather armor one of the guards had worn under his heavy armor, and he had a heavy two handed sword strapped to his back. The rest of the men shared the armor, none had a complete set, but all had some protection.

With quick steps the small group of prisoners gathered in front of a barred door. Titus knelt next to it and slipped a shiv into the key hole. This piece of metal was meant to be used as a knife that prisoners could hide from guards, but Titus had found they could also be used as lock picks. Titus felt a bead of sweat roll down his face as he played with the lock. Finally he heard a click as the door unlocked. Titus smiled and swung the door open, revealing a tunnel that looked like old dwarvarn workmanship. Without another thought Titus entered the hole that he believed led to his freedom.

The tunnel had been full of old dwarf defenses, but it was nothing for these men. They crushed the old technology and moved on without a second though. It felt like they had been wandering and moving for hours, but now they were at a stop. A head they could see the light of the outside world, a light which, many of them, had not seen for years. With a relieved laugh these men sprinted toward the light they had missed so much. Titus however had not moved. Something in the light had caught his eye. A shadow that Titus realized too late was a head.

"Wait!" He yelled, running after his men. But it was too late. Before his eyes Titus saw these men's body pierced with multiple arrows. He had never grown close to any, but he had spent the last six months with these men, getting to know them, and even befriending them. Now these men were dead. Killed by the Empire, killed by his own actions. Titus's face twisted in rage, his eyes turned murderous. Power filled his lungs, which he released with one shout.

_WULD_

Using the power of the voice that he had mastered, Titus charged at the men with inhuman speed. He had sunk his large sword into a soldiers gut before the man even knew what was upon him. The rest of the men franticly threw down their bows and reached for their swords. Many never even touched their sword before Titus ended their life. The scene could only be described as a slaughter; no man could come close to Titus. The air was filled with men screaming their last breath, others crying for mercy, but above all was the shrill laughter that could only be the Dragonborn.

It wasn't long until all the soldiers were on the ground, dead. Not a single one lived, the only man standing was the Dragonborn, covered in warm blood. Finally the air was silent, no more laughing, no more begging, and no more crying. Everything was still, almost peaceful if it wasn't for the many bodies surrounding this dangerous man. However this silence was shattered by clapping.

"Very impressive, I must say." Titus looked up and saw the man who had imprisoned him. Tullius. Titus smiled, how convent, this man must be suicidal. "Now before you move look around you." It was then that Titus noticed archers spread out all around him, as well as at least a hundred swordsmen standing behind Tullius. There was no way he could kill them all, he could kill the general for sure, but he would have no hope of escaping the rest of the attacking soldiers. "I regret I wasn't able to get here in time to save those guards, but it was almost worth watching you fight. Now we have a task for you, Dragonborn. We want you to help us kill Ulfric Stormcloak."

* * *

From that day forward Titus worked with the imperials, killing Stormcloaks and advancing on their city of Windhelm. He always looked for an opportunity to kill General Tullius, but it never arose. At the very least, Titus was able to satisfy his thirst for killing as hundreds of Stormcloaks fell to his blade and voice. After months of fighting, finally they had reached the city. Titus had been looking forward to this day. Even before he had learned the voice no man had been able to challenge him, and now that he had the voice every battle had merely been a warm up. Finally he would be fighting against another capable warrior, one who, like him, was able to use the voice; someone Titus could call his equal.

The general had taken just Titus and one of his best warriors into the castle to confront Ulfric. Tullius and Ulfric exchanged a few worthless words, than the fun began. Tullius and his warrior attacked Ulfric head on, while Titus was left to take care of ten Stormcloaks that were in the room. These men were better fighters then most Stormcloaks, but they did little to test the skill of Titus. It was only moments before all ten men lay at Titus's feet. It wasn't even enough to bring a smile to his face. Disappointed he looked over to Tullius. Standing over him was Ulfric, about to end his life.

Titus couldn't allow it, he had to be the one to end Tullius's life, however before he could get to the general, Ulfric's right hand man stepped into his way. Without another though, Titus shouted.

_FUS-RO-DAH_

The large man flew through the air and slammed into Ulfric, knocking him away from Tullius.

"Ah… Dragonborn, it's about time you helped me out. Now let's take care of these two fools." Titus smiled, finally he would be able to fight Ulfric. He would enjoy killing him.

"There is no need for your help, Tullius; I will take care of this myself." Titus raised his sword, his smile bigger then ever.

"Right. Then get to it."

Titus made quick work of Galmar, Ulfric's right hand man, which infuriated Ulfric. Titus couldn't help but smiled as he dueled this man. He obviously was a skilled warrior, however it soon became clear that even he, the great Ulfric, was no match for the Dragonborn. Before long, it was over. Ulfric was dead.

* * *

Tullius took Ulfric's head in hand and showed it to the Imperials, shouting of their victory. Finally they had won and he could go home. It had been so long that he had almost forgotten what it looked like. But first he had to pardon and dismiss the Dragonborn. Originally Tullius was just going to send him back down to the mines but he had been so helpful, and almost loyal, that Tullius decided to set him free. He entered the castle, expecting to find the Dragonborn still inside, however when he entered, not a soul was in sight.

"Dragonborn?" He heard a light step behind him, than searing pain as cold metal pierced through his armor, flesh, and bone. The last thought that ever passed though the man's head was that he would never see his home, or his wife, ever again.

* * *

It had been five years since then. Titus had filled his time joining different groups and organizations, all violent. His love for killing grew and grew. And now, here he was, at the grey beards with a small girl in the bed. He knew who she was, but he wasn't going to kill her. He knew about the Stormcloaks ability to pass on their skills to their children. This girl might be able to learn the voice, just like her father. Now she was weak, but someday she would be strong. No he wouldn't kill her… yet.

And that's all for this time! I hoped you like it! Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!


	15. Grey Beards

Hey everyone! Wow it has been way too long since I have updated, sorry! I had writers block for the longest time, then I got some ideas, but just didn't feel like sitting down and writing! But I'm back! As always I don't own the game or any of the charaters that come from it, I only own my OC's. Enjoy!

Light. It is something that most people consider good. When it's bright, it's easy to feel good, to feel happy. However light did none of these things for Anna as she opened her heavy eyes. The bright light burned into her eyes, and made her feel like her whole head was about to explode. To say the least, it wasn't pleasant. She tried to look around, however everything was blurry; it was as if she were trying to look through a window that hadn't been cleaned for far too long. Her head hurt so much, it hurt too much to even try to think of where she was.

"Ah, your awake child." A soft voice broke the silence. Anna could feel someone sitting on her bed, however her eyes wouldn't permit her to make out who it was. The voice didn't sound familiar which normally would have sent her into red alert, however there was something calm and peaceful about this voice that let her know that she was safe. Her mouth was dry, but still she attempted to speak.

"Where am I?" Anna's voice sounded rough, and it felt as though she had a piece of sandpaper stuck in her throat. She got only silence in return, however the man sitting on her bed leaned over and placed his hand over her eyes. She could feel the frailness of this flesh, which could only mean this man was of an old age. He whispered something under his breath. Shortly thereafter, a warm sensation flowed into Anna's eyes. When the old man removed his hand, she could once again see. The room she was in was small and all of it was made of old stone. The man who sat before her was wearing a long grey-black robe who a long grey beard growing from his chin. A grey beard…

"You're a grey beard? I made it!" Anna smiled in excitement. She couldn't believe that she was finally here, finally to the men who could help her master her abilities.

"Indeed, I am a grey beard. My name is Arngeir, eldest of the greybeards." He smiled at Anna as if he were looking at a young child. It was hard to think that this friendly man could utterly destroy her in just a few words.

"So you can help me?" Anna looked up hopefully at the old man. Arngeir's face did not inspire much confidence. He looked troubled and conflicted. He stood and paced the room a few times before he finally spoke.

"Your companion has told us all about you Anna Stormcloak. To be honest, we are not sure what to do with you." He turned and looked at Anna, "It's almost ironic. Ulfric was so eager to leave this place when he was young, and now his daughter is so very eager to come and learn. Tell me, what is your intention in learning the Voice?"

Anna hesitated. She had heard stories of the grey beards. They were peaceful men, unwilling to descend from their mountain to help any nation, despite their immense power. They would not like her answer to why she wanted the voice, this she knew. She could lie, but if they ever learned of her true intentions then they would destroy her. The only thing she could do was tell the true, and hope the grey beards taught her regardless. "I want to kill The Dragonborn. He has killed countless innocent people, my father being one of them."

She could see a look of disappointment flash across the old man's face. "So you want us to teach you, so that you can become an unstoppable weapon to take out all the 'bad guys'?" Anna wasn't sure if she would have put it like that, but essentially that was right so she simply nodded.

"Anna, I am here to tell you that there are very few evil people in this world. There is always two sides to every story."

Anna nodded, "I know. But even with two sides there is always one that is right and one that is wrong."

"And who, Anna, is the one who makes those judgments on what is right and wrong. Take your own goals as an example. To you, and many others, the Dragonborn is an evil man, someone who kills for fun and nothing else. He killed your father, and countless others, therefore he must die. However there are others who sees him as a hero." Arngeir's voice was steady and calm as he explained; even so her voice was beginning to anger Anna.

"Those people are crazy! There is no way that beast as even an ounce of good in him!" The grey beard just shook his head.

"The Dragonborn has done a lot of good for a lot of people. I am sure you have heard of the stories of the world eater?" Anna nodded. Of course she had, it was one of the most popular stories that they people of Honorhall told. "Well that world eater was reborn about six years ago. The reason the earth is still here, is because the Dragonborn defeated him. The only reason you can I are here, is because of him. Many people feel like we are indebted to him, and in a way they are right. So when people hear that the daughter of Ulfric is out to kill the Dragonborn, you will be pinned as evil."

"But… but I'm not."

"And neither is The Dragonborn. Both of you do things for your own reasons, and those actions are neither good nor evil. They are just actions. So knowing this, do you still want to learn the voice and kill the Dragonborn?" Anna didn't know what to do. Her only reason to kill the Dragonborn was a simple one. Revenge. She knew more than any revenge was far from a righteous cause. But that man killed her father! He deserved to die! But does that make her evil? She didn't know. Arngeir could see the conflict in her eyes. He felt pity for this young girl, she had really been through too much for someone of her age. "Anna. Why don't you go see Valt? I know he has been worried for you. Perhaps he can help you decide your future."

It took Anna only minutes to find Valt. He was sitting at a stone table, he looked as though he was lost in his own world. "Valt!" Anna smiled. This man had become her best friend, and almost like a father to her. Valt turned and immediately his ace lifted up in a smile.

"Anna! You're up!" He stood and wrapped her in his arms so hard she could hardly breathe.

"Valt… hug… killing me." Anna managed to get out. Valt finally released, letting out a small laugh.

"Sorry Anna. You were really starting to worry me!" Though his face was lit up in a smile now, Anna couldn't help but notice that he was much paler then she had ever seen him.

"Sorry Valt. How long was I out?" Anna realized she had forgotten to as Arngeir this.

"About eight days! I didn't know it was possible for someone to sleep so long!" Valt smiled brightly at her.

"Haha so funny." Anna slipped onto the bench. She might have been out for eight days, but she still felt really tired. "So what is there to do around here?"

"Ah... not much. Think?" Anna looked over at the older man. The last few days must have been torture for this man of action. "Yeah that's about it. But hey I'm not complaining, it's been a while since I have been able to just sit down and relax. Besides, there have been a few things on my mind."

"Oh? Is everything ok?" Anna couldn't help but feel a little worried.

"Well, no, not really.I have something I want to tell you." What could he possibly have to say? They were in the statuary of the grey beards; she couldn't imagine anything exciting happened while she slept. Unless he found out some information about the Dragonborn. "Anna, I woke up about four days ago. Honestly I was a bit confused as to where I was, but my main priority was to find you. The last thing I saw of you, you were on the ground in front of this place. I was afraid that you... well I was afraid that you were dead. A grey beard led me to your room, only you weren't the only one in there. The Dragonborn was standing above you."

"What? He was here?!"

"Yeah. Somehow he knew who you were. I didn't think he had ever met you, he whispered your name just as he was about to kill you. I jumped in and got him off you. The greybeards stepped in pretty fast, but not before he gave me this." Valt lifted up his shirt and showed Anna his side. There was a long red gash, running from his side to his left peck. Anna didn't understand. If the grey beards knew what the Dragonborn had done, why did Arngeir try to get Anna to consider leaving the Dragonborn alone? Anna couldn't pry her eyes away from the gash in Valt's body. Suddenly anger started bubbling up inside of her. She knew what she was going to do now. Anna had heard stories of revenge completely destroying everything it touched. She knew how evil it could be, and how bad it would make her and the Stormcloak family look. But suddenly she didn't care. She knew that she would do whatever it took. The Dragonborn has to die.

Thanks for reading. I know this chapter had pretty much no action, but I hope you still enjoyed it! Please review, and hopefully I will be updating soon!


	16. Bandits

Hey all! I do not own Skyrim but I do own my own OC! Enjoy! Please R&R

"Well Anna, what have you decided to do should you learn the voice?" Arngeir asked Anna. She didn't know how he would react to her answer, but she refused to lie.

"My intentions haven't changed. I would use this power to kill the Dragonborn."

That was two days ago when Anna had told the old grey beard her answer. Anna now wished she had simply lied. The grey beards kicked Anna and Valt out of their sanctuary, unwilling to teach the voice for such an unworthy cause. Now her mind was full of grumblings. She had worked so hard to get up to the grey beards. It had taken weeks of training just for Valt to agree she was strong enough to even begin the long hike up the mountain! The climb itself took days, and along the way she had almost died! Twice! After all of that, she was probably the first person to ever enter the grey beards home without having a summons first! She had actually gotten in! But now she was on her way back down this huge mountain with no new skills and no new knowledge. She had gotten nothing out of this journey when she was hoping she would get answers to everything.

Those stupid old men! They had the power to do so much good! Yet they stayed up in their mountain, unwilling to aid anyone whose ideals were different from their own! They might have thought they were being righteous by ignoring the problems of the world, however Anna saw them as arrogant for thinking that they were above the affairs of the world.

Anna's mind was filled with thoughts like these that she nearly forgot Valt was walking right next to her. Like a silent guardian he walked next to her. He wanted to make her feel better, to assure her that she didn't need the voice. He knew however, that nothing he could say would make her feel better. When night settled it was he who set up camp, who cooked food, and who took care of this girl. Finally, on their final night on this mountain he spoke.

"What now?" the sound of his voice after so much silence seemed almost strange. Anna looked up at him and shrugged. She was sure that he would press the issue and ask her again. However he just nodded and looked down. She immediately felt bad as she saw her friend and mentor look at the ground in silence. She didn't even know how Valt could stand her. She was always being mopey, always letting the world get her down so easily. It was in the moment when Anna decided she was done being sad, she was done feeling this malice toward these grey beards. She was a Stormcloak, she had a noble heritage! If the grey beards wouldn't help her, she would keep her head up high and find another way.

"Valt…" His head snapped up as she finally spoke. She saw a small smile on his lips just at finally hearing her voice. "I'm sorry. Every time something doesn't go my way I take it so badly and I end up making you worry about me much more then you should have to."

Valt said nothing, he simply stood and came to where Anna was sitting. He sat down next to her and wrapped his old but strong arms around her. "It's ok Anna." Anna rested her head on his broad chest. She couldn't help but remember when Ulfric would wrap his big arms around her as a child. She felt safe, like nothing in the world could hurt her, no worry in the world could affect her. She didn't even know why, but she began talking to her mentor.

"I'll become stronger Valt. I will."

"I know." Was all he said. But it was all he needed to say. It took only minutes before they were both fast asleep.

The next day passed quickly. There still wasn't much talking, but the tension was gone. It was only mid day when they arrived in Ivarstead. Anna couldn't help but remember the weeks Valt and she had trained. It had been one of the best weeks since she had left Honorhall, despite the difficulties. Now she was back, and she needed to get even stronger.

As Anna and Valt was heading toward the Inn, they heard a commotion. There were two men, one was dressed in steel armor, the other in simple leathers. They seemed to be in a passionate argument about something.

"We have to act! We can't let these guys steal whatever they want!" The mans voice was thunderous. The whole town had to have heard him.

"I know but what can we do? We will just get ourselves killed if we try to stop them!"

Curiosity once again arose in Anna, her feet almost involuntarily took her over to the two men. Valt just smiled as he saw Anna drift over to the two men. She must have never heard of the phrase, curiosity killed the cat he thought to himself before he followed her.

"What's going on?" Anna asked. She was almost surprised she asked this question. She had always had a curiosity issues but she never interrupted other people's problems.

"It's none of your concern!" The man in steel answered sharply.

"That's no way to talk to a girl!" The man in leather turned, "There is a group of bandits that just set up camp right outside of the village. They have been stealing things here and there and this guy here wants to go kill em all."

Anna smiled. She couldn't ask for a better opportunity to get stronger. "Well, what if we came with you?"

"You?" The man in steel sneered. "It'd be better to bring my dog." That man was soon on the ground with Anna's fist imprinted on his check. The man in leather burst out laughing.

"Look, girl." The man finally said after he finally stopped laughing, "We are no warriors. If we go we will get killed. If you want to take care of the bandits feel free." The man then dragged his companion back to the inn. Anna turned and looked at Valt. She wasn't sure what he would think, but she needed to speak her mind.

"I want to go." Was all she said. Valt had a concerned look on his face.

"Anna, you know that if you go you will have to kill these men. This isn't a dual where both parties walk away."

"I know. Valt I know, but I need to get stronger, and the fact is I have got to be able to kill. These men are bad right? If the law caught them they would be executed, so I guess I will just act on behalf of the law." Valt nodded.

"You are right, I guess this is a part of training, well lets go then."

"Wait what? Shouldn't we go in the morning when we are rested?" Valt didn't answer; he just headed down the road toward the end of the village.

It took less than an hour to arrive at this new bandit camp. It was easy to tell it hadn't been here to long as it was still under construction. It was actually a bit strange. Bandits usually find a place that is already built and inhabit it, but these bandits were actually building their own stronghold. The wall was only half done, and many of the building on the inside were just made of fur tents. Anna could see several bandits running around in their fur armor. They didn't look bad, just like normal men making a new home.

"Are they really bandits?" Anna asked quietly.

"Yeah they look the part. Remember bandits may do bad things, but they are still men." Anna nodded and drew her axe. It was now or never.

Anna had never been one for sneaking. Valt had taught her how, but she liked to just charge ahead. She wanted to be a warrior, not an assassin. However, even she could admit that her following actions could have been better. Anna stood and charged at the nearest man, letting out a mighty war cry. The man never even had the chance to turn. Her axe buried into his back and ended his life. Anna thought she would have felt bad killing a human, but the only thing she felt was excitement. That excitement was short lived however; as she saw that her "mighty" war cry had alerted the whole camp of her presence. Before she could react she was surrounded. Suddenly these previously normal looking men looked big, and vicious. Before any of them could make a move an arrow sprouted from the back of one of the men's head. His face showed nothing but shock as he slowly sunk to his knees. Anna took this moment of surprise to swing her axe toward the bandits. It wasn't easy to fight nine men at a time, however these men were so slow that Anna was able to dodge swing after swing. She couldn't attack much, but she didn't need to. She just needed to keep the men's attention on her. An arrow would appear from time to time, each time hitting a vital organ. If Anna got an opening she would take it, even if it was just to slash at a leg or a hand. In just minutes all ten bandits lay dead. Valt stepped out of the brush he had been hiding in, his bow was still drawn.

"Anna… next time, no war cry." Anna just giggled.

"Come on let's check this place out!" She couldn't believe how excited she was about taking out her first bandit camp. Sure she felt a little bad about killing people, but in all honesty, fighting felt good and natural. The next half hour was spent looking through the camp. There really wasn't too much of value, the bandits must not have gotten any good hauls. Finally they arrived at the biggest tent. What surprised the two warriors was that inside this big tent was a trap door. This must have been why these men were building their base here. Valt put his fingers to his lips, motioning Anna to stay quite. Slowly he opened the door and peered inside.

"Come on, slip inside." Anna didn't know what he saw, but she did as he said as quietly as she could. She dropped down into this hole and looked around. It took a second for her eyes to adjust, but when they did she saw what Valt had been looking at. Inside was a straight path that led to a small room. Inside that room were two men dressed in full steel plate. These men were undoubtedly the leaders of the bandits.

"Can I take care of them?" Anna smiled. She was sure that she could take these men out. The armor would slow the men down so it would be no problem. She didn't charge this time. Instead she snuck closer. She was just about to stand and attack when she heard one of the men speak.

"You have done well since you joined us. You may return to the others. Good job Aventus." Aventus. There's no way Anna thought, her stomach churning. As the bandit turned Anna got a clear look at his face. It was without a doubt her old friend, her brother from Honorhall. Aventus Aretino.


End file.
